Hermanos
by kaehana9
Summary: Hanamichi, ¿es hijo único, verdad?, y el motivo por el que odiaba el básquet era porqué una chica que le rechazó estaba enamorada de un jugador de básquet, ¿no?rn¿Quién es esa chica de pelo castaño oscuro que está colgada del cuello del Tensai? Y lo que d
1. De vuelta a la normalidad

Disclaimer: No soy la dueña ni de Slam Dunk ni de ninguno de sus personajes.

Esto es un Sen-OC/Ruhana, que este o mejor dicho ESTA si me pertenece así que a quien no le guste que Sendoh esté con un personaje original y/o que sea una chica, lo siento pero es lo que hay; de todas formas os pido que antes de juzgar lo leáis, además ella no será una chica muy convencional que digamos.

Sumario: Hanamichi¿es hijo único, verdad, y el motivo por el que odiaba el básquet era porqué una chica que le rechazó estaba enamorada de un jugador de básquet¿no¿Quién es esa chica de pelo castaño oscuro que está colgada del cuello del Tensai? Y lo que de verdad le importa al dueño de la funeraria¿Sobrevivirá a los celos de cierto zorro de ojos azules?

**_CAPÍTULO 1: De vuelta a la normalidad._**

Empieza un nuevo curo en Shohoku, Ryota y Ayako están evaluando a los nuevos integrantes del equipo.

¿Aya-chan, tu crees que TWACK!. No puede terminar la frase porqué Ayako le ha dado con su fan de papel.

Ryota te he dicho mil veces que no me llames así. Le reprime Ayako. Y ahora termina la frase.

Te preguntaba que si creías que este año podremos ganar los nacionales sin Akagi y con Hana lesionado.

TWACK! Por Dios Ryota eres el capitán si tu te hundes arrastrarás a todo el equipo contigo y entonces si que no ganaremos. Además tenemos a Rukawa, y Hana no tardará en volver.

Al escuchar ese nombre cierto Kitsune suspiró, ya hacía mucho tiempo que no hablaba con su Do'aho. Bueno si es que a liarse a golpes e insultarse cada vez que se dirigen uno a otro se puede considerar hablar. Pero hasta que ese torpe no se de cuenta que está perdiendo el tiempo con la niñata estúpida esa, es el único modo de tocar a su amor.

De repente las puertas del gimnasio se abren con un golpe que retruena ( No se si en español existe esta palabra la he traducido del catalán) por todos lados, y aparece una figura de casi metro noventa, con un color de pelo peculiar y muy familiar para los de segundo y tercer curso.

NYAHAHAHAHA!. El Tensai ha vuelto, esos psicópatas de los médicos del hospital no han podido conmigo, este año ganaremos el nacional. ORE WA TENSAI NYAHAHAHAHA!

Hana! Ryota y Mitsui corren a abrazar a su amigo y compañero con lágrimas en los ojos. Los chicos se abrazan un momento y luego se sueltan.

Te hemos echado de menos amigo. Todos los que le conocían esperaban el rollo del genio, pero Hana les sorprendió.

Y yo a vosotros Ryochín y Michy. Contestó Hana con una sonrisa en los labios pero con una mirada madura. Mitsui estaba tan feliz de ver de nuevo a su mejor amigo que le importo un bledo como le llamase.

Todos los que le conocían se quedaron pasmados ante esto. Luego uno por uno todos le fueron saludando.

Cuando llego la hora de saludar a Kaede simplemente le tendió la mano. Y ahora si que todos creían que el mundo se iba acabar el día de mañana, pero no fue nada comparado con lo que vino después.

Se que el año pasado me comporte como un idiota, pero el hecho de haberme lesionado y pasar tanto tiempo en rehabilitación me ha hecho reflexionar.

¿Amigos? Preguntó Hana.

Kaede se quedó mirando la mano; os preguntaréis que hacían los otros, pues los que no se habían desmayado de la impresión estaban que no se lo creían, todos menos Youhei, Noma, Takamiya y Ookuso, que parecían saber algo que los demás mortales desconocían.

Ryota decidió dar al pobre Kitsune un poco de tiempo para procesar la información

Hana¿estás diciendo que lo que no consiguieron Ayako y Akagi lo consiguió una lesión?

En realidad, no fue solo la lesión, la verdad es que alguien regresó a mi vida después de mucho aunque solo por un tiempo.

Esto izo reaccionar a Kaede.

Mierda ahora no solo tengo que competir con esa bruja de Ha...Ha, bueno da igual como se llame, sino que encima hay otra u otro y lo que es peor parece que el do'aho le tiene mucho cariño.

Youhei que se da cuenta de la tristeza de su amigo decide intervenir antes de que alguien haga más preguntas que incomoden a su amigo.

Hana tiene la cabeza muy dura es normal que solo un puñetazo no pudiera con él.

Segundos después de decir esto Youhei estaba en el suelo con un chichón más grande que un mango. El resto del gimnasio se echó a reír alegrándose, más o menos, que el viejo Tensai estuviera de vuelta.

Pero hubo alguien que no se rió y ese fue Kaede. Se ve que entre ese tal Mito y tu hay una conexión, con solo una mirada sabe lo que pasa por tu cabeza y siempre sabe que decir o hacer para que te olvides por un momento de tu dolor y tristeza; ¿porqué no puedo ser yo el que te haga feliz y sentirte mejor porqué?

Pero Kaede no sabía que tenía mucha más influencia sobre el do'aho que cualquiera de los presentes.

El momento de alivio de Hana duró poco porqué, Haruko entró en el gimnasio con un gatito en los brazos, cuando Youhei y el resto de la Gundam lo vieron, enseguida se volvieron hacia Hana y tal y como se esperaban su rostro estaba ensombrecido, solo Ayako, Ryota, Mitsui y Rukawa se dieron cuenta de esto.

Hanamichi!. Susurraron Ryota y Mitsui al ver el estado de su amigo.

Kaede, se sorprendió que un simple gato afectara tanto a su amor pero decidió que dejaría de lado sus celos y dudas e intentaría alegrarle.

Está bien seremos amigos. Ve como al rostro de Hana se asoma una sonrisa y no puede evitar sentirse feliz y más cuando ve que Hana ya no actúa en presencia de Haruko igual que el año anterior. Tal vez tu corazón no me pertenezca ahora Hana, pero aunque sea lo último que haga haré que me ames.

Hana saluda a Haruko con amabilidad pero nada más y luego se coloca su máscara de idiota egocéntrico otra vez. ORE WA TENSAI! Kitsune, juntos llevaremos el Shohoku a lo más alto. Nyahahaha! Porqué nosotros...

SOMOS MUY BUENOS. Gritaron todos los de segundo y tercero. Los de primero no entendían la magia y la emoción que tenían esas palabras en los corazones de sus compañeros, pero esas palabras significaban mucho para la primera generación del Shohoku que había llegado al nacional.

Los gritos se vieron interrumpidos por una risa muy conocida para la mayoría del equipo.

Ho, ho, ho. Veo que estas de nuevo con nosotros Hana.

Sí, padre.

PADRE? Gritó todo el gimnasio y esta vez incluso Kaede no pudo controlarse y cuando vio que Hana lo miraba con sorpresa casi se sonroja.

Hana decidió que por el momento dejaría de lado eso.

Si después de que ingresaran a Hana en el Hospital decidí adoptarlo. A nadie le extraño esto pues sabia el cariño que le tenia el entrenador al pelirrojo y Hana sentía lo mismo por el hombre mayor.

Hana que se dio cuenta que si aquello seguía así acabaría llorando. Se lanzó a tirar de los cachetes del pobre hombre.

Abuelo, le he dicho mil veces que yo traería al Shohoku la victoria así que no se de que se sorprende.

TWACK!. Hanamichi Sakuragi no seas irrespetuoso con tus mayores. Y empieza a entrenar que dentro de una semana tenemos un partido amistoso contra Ryonan y estoy segura de que no quieres perder ante Sendoh.

Al oír ese nombre Kaede se puso de mal humor de golpe, siempre había sospechado que ese idiota de Sendoh quería quitarle a SU Hanamichi.

NANI! VENGA TODO EL MUNDO A ENTRENAR! Gritó Hanamichi, no le gustaba lo más mínimo la idea de perder ante Sendoh, aunque lo admirase e incluso le considerara como un hermano mayor.

Hana tómatelo con calma, te podrías hacer daño. Le aconsejó Mitsui con preocupación, él no quería que a Hana le pasara lo mismo que le pasó a él.

No te preocupes Mitsui. Todo el mundo se volvió hacia el entrenador con curiosidad.

Ayako fue la primera en hablar. ¿Qué quiere decir con eso Sr. Anzai?

Alguien entrenó a Hana después de que saliera del Hospital y le ayudó a mejorar su juego, que ahora es incluso más bueno que antes de lesionarse.

Hana se sorprendió que su padre lo supiese ni tan solo Youhei y los otros lo sabían. Bajó la cabeza en señal de vergüenza por haberlo ocultado eso a un hombre que lo trata como si fuese su hijo de verdad; pero cuando vio la mirada de Anzai se relajó, era obvio que no le estaba recriminando nada.

Kaede supuso que ese alguien que entrenó a Hana era la misma persona que, su do'aho nombró antes. Mierda ese (supuso que era un chico ya que una chica no puede saltar tan alto como para ser un oponente considerable para Hana incluso cuando este esta lesionado), tío juega al básquet también, pero no voy a rendirme, Hana es mío y nadie me lo va a quitar, NADIE! Gritó Kaede en su mente.

N/A: Bueno este ha sido el primer capítulo, espero que os haya gustado y que sigáis leyendo la historia. No se si entre vosotros hay algún simpatizante con Haruko, pero es que no la soporto por su culpa Kaede y Hana, no pudieron estar juntos.

Si alguien sabe como se llama eso con lo que Ayako pega a los jugadores por favor que me lo diga.

No quise hacer parecer a Kaede un machista, yo soy feminista, pero he de admitir que es muy complicado, por no decir imposible, creo, para una chica saltar tan alto como un tipo de casi metro noventa. Pero esto es un fic así que ya me las arreglaré.

Hasta la próxima.


	2. Recuerdos

Disclaimer: No soy la dueña ni de Slam Dunk ni de ninguno de sus personajes.

Esto es un Sen-OC/ Ru-hana, que este o mejor dicho ESTA si me pertenece así que a quien no le guste que Sendoh esté con un personaje original y/o que sea una chica, lo siento pero es lo que hay; de todas formas os pido que antes de juzgar lo leáis, además ella no será una chica muy convencional que digamos.

Sumario: Hanamichi¿es hijo único, verdad, y el motivo por el que odiaba el básquet era porqué una chica que le rechazó estaba enamorada de un jugador de básquet¿no?

¿Quién es esa chica de pelo castaño oscuro que está colgada del cuello del Tensai? Y lo que de verdad le importa al dueño de la funeraria¿Sobrevivirá a los celos de cierto zorro de ojos azules?

**Shadir: **Gracias, por la información.

**Nian: **¿Es una sugerencia o es que mi dirección no permite mandar reviews anónimos? Hace poco más de un més que estoy metida en esto y tal vez sin querer haya pulsdado el botón que no debía; no es que no quiera reviews anónimos de verdad. Si es la segunda ¿podrías decirme que hacer para solucionarlo?

**_CAPÍTULO 2: Recuerdos._**

Anzai estaba en casa con su esposa cuando sonó el timbre. Su mujer fue a abrir la puerta.

Segundos después entraba en la habitación su mujer acompañada por una adolescente de unos 16 o 17 años, cabello castaño oscuro y liso atado con una coleta, no medía mucho más de 1'60 m, era delgada pero con curvas. Llevaba uno un chándal y zapatillas de deporte.

No es que me moleste que estés aquí todo lo contrario, pero Hana podría verte y pensé que de momento no querías que él se enterara de que estás aquí. Dijo Anzai.

Entiendo. Sabía que Hana había salido con sus amigos así que aproveché para venir a decirle que todo está listo, incluso ya me he matriculado en Shohoku.

Me alegro mucho, neko-chan. ¿Puedo llamarte así?

Claro, no hay problema. Dígame ¿cómo le fue a mi hermano en el primer día¿Hizo el entrenamiento que le programé?

Sí, la verdad es que lo izo todo al pié de la letra. Sabes no deja de sorprenderme la facilidad que tiene para superarse, supongo que tu también la tienes. Vio sonreír a la chica de forma pícara y no pudo evitar recordar lo que pasó meses atrás.

FLASHBACK

Había salido a pasear solo por el parque solo, no haciendo caso a los consejos de su mujer. De pronto se encontró rodeado por la banda de Ryo, los reconoció al instante, eran los que habían ido al gimnasio a causar problemas con Mitsui.

Me pregunto como se lo tomara el equipo de básquet y ese maldito pelirrojo junto con sus amigos, cuando descubran los tatuajes que le haremos al viejo. Dijo Ryo mientras amenazaba al pobre hombre con una navaja.

Fue un milagro que a Anzai no le diera un infarto allí mismo y más cuando vio que lo iban a apuñalar, cerró los ojos a la espera del dolor que nunca llegó, cuando los abrió vio a una chica sujetando el brazo del gangster con una mirada altiva y pícara. ¡Sus ojos! Hay algo familiar en esos ojos color miel, yo los he visto antes, son los de Hana, pero en estos no hay inocencia, en realidad no tiene expresión alguna. No puede ser que sea ella¿pero quien más podría tener esos ojos? Pensó Anzai.

Pero como te atreves mocosa ahora...No pudo terminar la frase porqué un puño le golpeó en el abdomen dejándolo inconsciente.

A ver el siguiente. Dijo la muchacha con una voz tan gélida que hubiese sido capaz de helar el mismo infierno.

El resto de la banda se lanzó al ataque en cuestión de segundos. Anzai quería cerrar los ojos pero no pudo.

Se quedó de piedra viendo como se movía la chica parecía, no, no parecía, estaba esquivando a esos tipos como quien, hace una finta para deshacerse de los defensas cuando quiere encestar. Debió cansarse de jugar con los maleantes porqué en segundos todos yacían inconscientes en el suelo.

La muchacha se volvió, su mirada ya no era la misma, en sus ojos esta vez tampoco había inocencia, pero era una mirada cálida, cariñosa y juguetona, era como ver al mismísimo Hanamichi, no había duda de quien era la persona en frente suyo. Y menos dudas tubo cuando lo llamó de una forma un tanto peculiar.

Oi, Santa Claus. Alguien que no puede defenderse no debería ir solo y menos si sufre del corazón. Parecía una niña regañando a un padre que se esfuerza demasiado en su trabajo.

Tú debes ser Kaori. Hana me ha hablado mucho de ti aunque no me dijo que eras la versión femenina de Bruce Lee. Bromeó el hombre.

Yo no soy la versión de nadie. Pero no estoy aquí para hablar de mí, he venido a entrenar a Hana.

¿Entrenarlo? No te ofendas pero no tienes las cualidades físicas...No pudo terminar en una abrir y cerrar de ojos la chica estaba a escasos milímetros suyos, luego ella saltó, se colgó de una rama de un árbol para después hacer un tipo de acrobacia, y quedarse agachada ENCIMA de la misma rama. Parecía una gata. Después saltó al suelo como si nada y preguntó con burla y falsa inocencia.

¿Decía?

Veo que la potencia de salto, es cosa de familia.

Juego al básquet desde que tengo uso de razón, al igual que practico todo tipo de artes marciales desde hace lo mismo. Mi tutor, mejor dicho, ex-tutor, porqué he logrado emanciparme, es traumatólogo y psicoterapeuta, así que entiendo bastante de lesiones y de cómo funcionan los músculos y el cuerpo en general.

Como yo jugaba al básquet, ese tipo quiso quedarse conmigo pero no con Hana, ya que a él nunca le interesó el juego. Cuando murió nuestro padre me obligaron a separarme de mi hermano, pero ahora he vuelto y dentro de poco lo haré para siempre solo necesito unos meses para terminar de arreglar unos papeles. Luego me quedaré aquí, pero no quiero que le diga nada a Hana, puede que esto se alargue y no quiero que crea que le estoy dando falsas esperanzas.

De acuerdo. Pero y si el saca el tema y ve que oculto algo¿qué hago? perece que conmigo tiene un sexto sentido.

Eso es porqué le ama, y como nuestro padre, usted tiene problemas de corazón. No se preocupe yo le diré que no se lo cuente a nadie usted solo tiene que hacerle creer que no se da cuenta de la cara de remordimientos que traerá los primeros días y hable con su esposa para que no se meta. Se que Hana sufrirá un poco con el engaño, pero sería más doloroso para él de la otra forma.

Le estaré vigilando, me ocuparé de que esos desgraciados no se le acerquen.Pero usted no debe cometer imprudencias como lo de hoy. ¿Entendido Santa Claus?

Definitivamente vosotros dos sois hermanos, ho, ho, ho.

Ja, ja, ja. Me gusta Santa Claus, usted me gusta mucho. Nos vemos.

Anzai quiere decirle algo pero se da cuenta de que en frente suyo ya no hay nadie; aún así tiene la sensación de que algo o alguien le están protegiendo desde las sombras.

Días más tarde Hana llegaba a casa muy agotado y con una cara de culpa que se veía a la legua, pero tal y como dijo Kaori, el matrimonio izo creer que no se daban cuenta de nada.

Pasaron los días y en el rostro de Hana ya no había culpa pero si mucha felicidad y excitación, la misma que cuando se enfrentaba a Sendoh. Y entonces Anzai de dio cuenta de que tal vez el fácil aprendizaje de Hana en el básquet se debía a que, aunque el no lo hubiese practicado nunca, el observar a alguien que lo había hecho desde siempre le ayudó.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Así que todo está listo. ¿Dónde vivirás? Dijo Anzai

En el apartamento en el que he vivido los últimos meses¿por qué?

¿Y por qué no te mudas aquí? Estoy segura de que a Hana le encantaría. Le contestó la esposa del entrenador.

Ustedes adoptaron a Hana, no a mí. Yo no tengo ningún derecho a estar aquí.

El matrimonio se sorprendió con estas palabras. Entonces Anzai recuperó la mirada que tenia cuando aún era considerado el demonio blanco. Y le dijo muy severo. No seas estúpida.

Cuando vio la mirada asesina de la joven sintió un escalofrío, pero luego se dio cuenta de que la chica lo estaba considerando pero era demasiado orgullosa como para admitirlo; definitivamente era clavada a su hermano.

Desde ahora, vivirás con nosotros.

La joven giró la cara hacia un lado y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

La pareja no pudo esconder una sonrisa de victoria. No todos los días se vence a alguien tan testarudo como esa niña. Y cuando vieron la cara de disgusto de la chica no pudieron contenerse y empezaron a reírse a carcajadas. Al poco Kaori se les unió y en su mirada esta vez si había inocencia verdadera. Ahora si que era el vivo retrato de su hermano gemelo aunque físicamente solo tuvieran en común el color de los ojos.

N/A¿Qué os parece? Ya os dije que la chica no era muy convencional.

Quería que los dos hermanos fuesen polos opuestos pero a la vez iguales, creo que más o menos lo he logrado.

En el próximo capítulo los dos hermanos se reencuentran en Shohoku y Kaede no entiende cómo es posible que una chica no caiga rendida a sus pies nada más verlo.


	3. ¿Angel o demonio?

Disclaimer: No soy la dueña ni de Slam Dunk ni de ninguno de sus personajes.

Esto es un Sen-OC/ Ru-hana, que este o mejor dicho ESTA si me pertenece así que a quien no le guste que Sendoh esté con un personaje original y/o que sea una chica, lo siento pero es lo que hay; de todas formas os pido que antes de juzgar lo leáis, además ella no será una chica muy convencional que digamos.

Sumario: Hanamichi¿es hijo único, verdad, y el motivo por el que odiaba el básquet era porqué una chica que le rechazó estaba enamorada de un jugador de básquet¿no?

¿Quién es esa chica de pelo castaño oscuro que está colgada del cuello del Tensai? Y lo que de verdad le importa al dueño de la funeraria¿Sobrevivirá a los celos de cierto zorro de ojos azules?

**Shadir: **Gracias, ya he desmarcado la casilla.

**_CAPÍTULO 3¿Ángel o demonio?_**

¡Venga chicos tenéis que correr más rápido parecéis tortugas! Gritó Hana.

Es increíble y pensar que hace solo unos meses estaba inmovilizado en una cama de hospital. Comentó Ayako.

Tienes razón Ayako, parece que fuera ayer que estaba en un rincón contigo practicando los básicos. Dijo muy emocionada Haruko.

Ayako vio que Mitsui estaba muy pensativo. ¿Qué te ocurre?

Es Hana.

Pero si juega como un mucho mejor que antes.

A eso me refiero Ayako, como alguien que estuvo tan mal de la espalda pudo mejorar así, me pregunto quien ha sido su entrenador, porqué el mismo Anzai admitió que no fue él y por lo que parece, Hana le aprecia mucho.

Kaede estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en lo ocurrido horas atrás para oír esta conversación.

FLASHBACK

Como todas las mañanas, Kaede se dirigía al instituto en su bici, durmiendo para no perder la costumbre; de repentese despertó cuando notó que unos brazos lo cogían por la cintura y lo desmontaban de la bici, por instinto intento golpear al estúpido que se atrevió a despertarle y encima se tomaba esas confianzas. Pero esa es la palabra **intentó**, porqué una mano pequeña pero fuerte le cogió el puño como si nada y lo empujó contra la pared.

Eres un desgraciado desagradecido evito que te atropelle un coche, y tu para colmo intentas golpearme. Imbécil.

Kaede miró a su alrededor y vio su bicicleta hecha polvo en medio de la calle y solo de pensar que él podría haber corrido la misma suerte le provocaba escalofríos; pero él es Rukawa Kaede y Rukawa Kaede solo está dispuesto a pedir perdón a las personas que quiere y no a una niñata aunque, esa tipa tenga los mismos ojos que se Hana... ¡UN MOEMENTO COMO QUE LOS MISMOS OJOS QUE SU HANA!

Quiso mirar otra vez a la chica para comprobar que lo que vio fue real. Pero ya se marchaba murmurando algo sobre marmotas bordes estúpidas desagradecidas, y como ya llegaba tarde a clase decidió marcharse. No es que quisiera ir a clase pero no estaba dispuesto a que le expulsasen del equipo.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

No es que se estuviese quejando pero le extrañaba que una chica no babeara por él y se atreviese a hablarle así, y encima era como si la persona que tuviese en frente fuese el do'aho.

Maldita sea ese do'aho se está volviendo una obsesión ahora lo confundo con una tía! Pensó Kaede.

Pero no estaba preparado para lo que ocurrió después.

De repente las puertas del gimnasio se abrieron sobresaltando a todos los ocupantes.

Los ojos del Sr. Anzai y de los alumnos de segundo y tercero se abrieron como platos. Allí en la puerta estaban Ryo y sus amigos y no parecían traer muy buenas intenciones.

Los de primero no sabían de qué iba la cosa pero viendo la cara de los demás se dieron cuanta de que aquello no era nada bueno.

Hola chicos y...chicas. Dijo Ryo.

Al oír esto Ryota y Mitsui se colocaron delante de Ayako y Haruko. Mitsui no es que sintiese nada por la chica pero era la hermana de Akagi, su amigo y al que respetaba mucho.

Vaya Mitsui que caballeroso por tu parte. Comentó con burla uno de los matones.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no os veía, bueno al viejo lo vi unos meses atrás y aún me duele; no creas que lo he olvidado viejo estúpido, esta vez nadie te protegerá.

Déjalo en paz. Dijo Hana.

Vaya, vaya. Pero si es el maldito pelirrojo y que sorpresa también está Rukawa. Mm, tengo una idea si os dejáis apalear por mí y mis amigos tal vez nos vayamos sin hacer daño a nadie más.

¿Cómo sabemos que cumplirás tu palabra?

¡HANA NO! Gritó asustado Anzai.

Padre si no lo hago te harán daño y eso no puedo permitirlo. Rukawa se que no tengo ningún derecho a pedirte esto pero...

Cierra el pico do'aho yo tampoco quiero que le hagan daño a mis amigos, a Ayako o al entrenador.

Rukawa-kun no!. Exclamó Haruko.

Todos vieron el dolor de los ojos de Hana al darse cuenta que cuando él se ofreció a recibir los golpes ella no dijo nada. Kaede quiso matarla allí mismo por dañar a su amor, pero cuando vio que Hana no le miraba con odio se sintió feliz por un momento hasta que las carcajadas de los matones le devolvieron a la realidad.

Gracias Kaede digo Ru...

Kaede está bien al fin y al cabo ahora somos amigos ¿no Hana? Hana asintió.

Bueno, es hora de empezar creo que empezaré ...

¡CONMIGO! En la puerta estaba Kaori y parecía que pronto iba a estallar como un volcán. Sus ojos color miel ahora estaban en llamas y alguien iba a pagar muy caro haberla cabreado.

¡TU! Gritaron los matones, la gundam, Hana y Kaede. El entrenador respiró tranquilo, la había visto luchar y estaba seguro que era mucho más fuerte de lo que aparentaba. El resto no entendían que demonios tenia de especial esa chica y Haruko estaba que se moría de rabia al ver que esa llamaba la atención de su ídolo.

Dejad a Hana y a la Marmota borde en paz.

Kaede y Hana suspiraron, al igual que la Gundam que estaban fuera y no podían entrar pero observaban la escena con atención. Anzai dejó escapar un ho, ho, ho. Y los otros buscaban una marmota por todos lados como idiotas hasta que se dieron cuenta que se refería a Kaede.

¿Ha llamado a Rukawa marmota borde? Preguntó alucinado Ryota. Ayako y Mitsui asintieron como bobos y luego soltaron los tres una carcajada, que murió el instante al darse cuenta de que la situación era grave.

¡COMO TE ATREVES! Gritaron indignadas Haruko y las fans de Rukawa.

Kaori les dirigió una mirada asesina y las izo callar.

¡Vaya eso no lo consiguen ni Hana ni Rukawa! Comentó Youhei, los otros le dieron la razón.

Vosotros no aprendéis¿verdad? Preguntó Kaori con sarcasmo.

Hana que sabía como las gastaba su hermana dio un paso atrás.

Esta vez no nos cojeras por sorpresa, zorra. Le dijo Ryo.

Gata, replicaron los dos hermanos y Anzai.

¿Huh?

Es una gata y no una zorra. Le contestó Hana con mucha convicción.

¿Pero que estupideces me estás diciendo?

Solo esas palabras dejaron su boca ya estaba en el suelo con 3 costillas rotas, cortesía de una patada de Kaori.

¡Que rápida! Exclamó sorprendido Ryota. Miró a Hana y vio que en la cara del pelirrojo no había el más mínimo rastro de sorpresa era como si le pareciese todo lógico.

La última vez os dejé KO con solo un golpe, esta vez voy a disfrutar un poquito del viaje. Dijo Kaori.

Kaori no lo hagas, tu siempre has dicho que las artes marciales se deben utilizar para defenderse y no para atacar. La regaño Hana. Kaori bajó la vista en señal de vergüenza parecía una niña pequeña que había roto un plato de la vajilla preferida de su madre. Todos los que no la conocían no podían creerse la facilidad con la que Hana la había dominado.

Pero cuando alzó otra vez la vista, llevaba una mirada pícara y juguetona. Está bien nada de artes marciales para atacar al oponente que está en el suelo. Dijo con una sonrisa angelical.

Pero Hana y los cuatro de la Gundam no se lo tragaron la conocían demasiado y cuando vieron la menuda patada que le dio a Ryo entre las piernas, solo temblaron imaginándose el dolor que debía tener el chico y suspiraron en resignación.

Los otros se quedaron a cuadros con la boca abierta, bueno Anzai solo soltó el típico y famoso ho, ho, ho.

Después de esto Kaori corrió hacia Hana y se le colgó del cuello abrazándole y entrelazando sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del chico. Te he echado de menos Hana-chan.

Y yo a ti neko-chan, y yo a ti. ¿Pero que haces aquí¿Por qué llevas el uniforme del Shohoku con pantalones cortos debajo de la falda¿Por qué has llamado a Kaede Marmota borde¿De que te conocen el entrenador y esos matones¿Y por qué le has golpeado ahí?

De repente Kaori se convierte en una gata; ya sabéis como Botan en YYH. Se rasca la cabeza al más puro estilo Sendoh y contesta...

Meow! Demasiadas preguntas a la vez, espera un momento que rebobino y ahora te contesto. Diciendo esto y murmurando, solo Dios sabe que, no deja de hacer caras raras mientras coloca un dedo en su barbilla.

Meow! Ya estoy, allá voy. Toma aire de forma exagerada y suelta el rollo. (**Nota a la siguiente explicación añadidle expresiones corporales exageradas y de vez en cuanto tomadas de aire dramáticas, yo estoy demasiado cansada como para escribirlo, gracias)**

Estoy aquí porqué vi entrar a esos estúpidos y supe que no era bueno. Llevo el uniforme de Shohoku porqué estoy matriculada aquí desde esta mañana y llevo pantalones bajo la falda porqué como tu sabes las odio y me encantan los pantalones y como el uniforme es obligatorio y no me permitieron llevar pantalones, estúpidos cerdos machistas, ehehe, perdón se me ha ido la olla. Por donde iba, ya recuerdo. (Señala a Kaede y frunce el ceño) Ese desagradecido intentó darme un puñetazo después de salvarlo de ser atropellado por ir durmiendo encima la bici.

Todos los presentes miran a Kaede, este pasa de todos.

El Sr. Anzai y esos brutos me conocen porqué hace unos meses le acorralaron para atacarlo pero yo les di su merecido. Nyahahahaha. Y por lo que respecta a la patada, tu dijiste nada de artes marciales, yo solo te hice caso.

Al terminar la historia todos (menos Hana, la Gundam y Anzai) se preguntaban como era posible que esa, fuese la misma que hace un momento hubiera hecho mearse en los pantalones al mismo demonio.

Después en casa de Hana y ahora de Kaori...

Ka-chan 2 cosas.

Meow! A que no adivináis quien dijo esto.

Deja de imitar a una gata y no me mires con esa cara de perro apaleado que conmigo no funciona.

Sheesh! Aguafiestas. Está bien te escucho.

¿Cómo es que estás matriculada en Shohoku si tu vives en Tokyo y cómo sabe papá que te apodas gata? Quiero decir el Sr. Anzai...

Déjalo se que lo consideras un padre y no me importa, de verdad que no. Y estoy matriculada en Shohoku porqué he vuelto para quedarme. Y le contó todo lo ocurrido en los últimos meses.

No entiendo porqué no les has contado que eres mi hermana pequeña. Dijo Hana enfatizando la palabra pequeña porqué sabe que la saca de sus casillas aunque no lo demuestre.

No soy tu hermana pequeña somos gemelos, tu solo naciste 2 minutos antes. Y no le he dicho a nadie la verdad porqué antes quiero analizar al enemigo.

¿Qué enemigo?

Cualquiera que entre en mi territorio sin mi permiso es mi enemigo, y la gente que quiero es mi territorio.

Pareces un soldado. Hana estaba ya acostumbrado a la forma de ser de su hermana.

Capítulo tercero terminado, en el siguiente la verdad saldrá a la luz, y por primera vez en su vida Kaori se dará de narices con alguien que ni se inmuta frente a su mirada asesina y que para más INRI no deja de sonreírle. Veremos como reacciona, bueno vosotros lo leeréis yo ya lo se. NYAHAHAHAHA!


	4. La gata y ¿la escoba con patas?

Disclaimer: No soy la dueña ni de Slam Dunk ni de ninguno de sus personajes.

Esto es un Sen-OC/ Ru-hana, que este o mejor dicho ESTA si me pertenece así que a quien no le guste que Sendoh esté con un personaje original y/o que sea una chica, lo siento pero es lo que hay; de todas formas os pido que antes de juzgar lo leáis, además ella no será una chica muy convencional que digamos.

Sumario: Hanamichi¿es hijo único, verdad, y el motivo por el que odiaba el básquet era porqué una chica que le rechazó estaba enamorada de un jugador de básquet¿no?

¿Quién es esa chica de pelo castaño oscuro que está colgada del cuello del Tensai? Y lo que de verdad le importa al dueño de la funeraria¿Sobrevivirá a los celos de cierto zorro de ojos azules?

**Shadir: **Si, a mi también me parece divertido y creo que le va como anillo al dedo.

**Astrea: **Es que el pobre zorro aún no ha procesado la información

**Nian:** No te preocupes.

**_CAPÍTULO 4: La gata y ¿la escoba con patas?_**

CRASH! Otro objeto roto más a la colección; desde que Kaede llegó a casa todo objeto que tiene la desgracia de cruzarse en su camino acaba hecho pedazos.

La tipeja esa no solo me deja en ridículo delante de Hana sino que por si fuera poco se le hecha encima de esa forma. Mierda no me importa que ya sea la segunda vez que me salva el cuello, yo me la cargo, juro que me la cargo.

Un momento! No, no puede ser que ella sea quien ha estado entrenando a Hana, es imposible. Pero es muy rápida y fuerte, sin contar que cuando el Sr. Anzai la vio parecía como si se sintiese aliviado. Mierda, mierda, mierda.

Después de maldecir a todo y a todos y hacer bajar a todos los santos se durmió. Pero soñó con una gata que no dejaba de sacarle de sus casillas, aunque en el sueño parecía más una pelea entre hermanos que nada.

Más pistas el chico ya no podía tener, mismos ojos, misma rapidez, misma inocencia bajo una fachada de demonio y misma risa lunática, y misma tendencia a poner apodos a todo ser viviente, eso sin olvidar la forma en que la controló y que cuando se le echó encima, Hana no se sonrojó ni por casualidad.

Pero los celos no le dejan ver lo evidente.

Mañana siguiente en el partido amistoso con Ryonan.

Sendoh mira, Sakuragi está de vuelta y parece que va a salir en el cinco inicial. A Akira se le fueron los ojos al banquillo del Shohoku, solo para ser recibido con dos miradas asesinas de unos ojos azul marino profundo y unos ojos color miel muy familiares.

Hikoichi tu que eres del servicio de espionaje Yanqui, ( todos suspiraron ante esto, desde que Akira se relacionaba con el pelirrojo siempre tenia salidas como esta) ¿quien es esa que me mira con tanta pasión?

BAM! Todo el banquillo de Ryonan está en el suelo incluso el entrenador.

Akira, por Dios, no es pasión es odio. Dijo el pobre Koshino que ya no sabía que hacer con su mejor amigo.

No ¿por qué alguien que no me conoce me iba a odiar?

Sendoh deja en paz a la niñata esa y concéntrate en el juego. Gritó Taoka señalando a Kaori.

Mal movimiento si queréis mi opinión.

Kaede casi se quita la máscara de hielo de la risa, pero consiguió mantenerse firme. A Hana le dieron ganas de partirle la cara al tipo. Pero alguien se le adelantó. En un segundo Kaori estaba en frente de Taoka. Todos se quedaron pasmados de su velocidad incluso Maki, Fujima, Akagi y otros jugadores que no querían perderse el partido.

Repite eso fósil del paleolítico. Todos se carcajearon, todos menos Kaede que solo tenia una sonrisa en los labios, cuando se dio cuenta de que con eso la estaba apoyando la eliminó de su rostro.

No entendía como esa chica era capaz de quitarle su máscara tan fácilmente.

INCREIBLE! Eres súper rápida. Dijo Hikoichi.

Gracias mini-espía.

¿Esa forma de ser me recuerda a alguien? Murmuró Akagi desde las gradas y los otros jugadores le dieron la razón.

¿Y cómo te llamas muñeca? Flirteó Akira para un segundo más tarde salir volando por los aires después de ser lanzado con una llave de judo por una gatita muy sonrojada por rabia o quizás por sentirse cohibida.

WAW! He...Ka-chan tu judo es alucinante. Hana pudo contenerse y se dio cuenta de que casi había metido la pata, se tapó la boca con las manos. Sabía que a su hermana no le haría mucha gracia, que le echaran a perder su estrategia para estudiar al enemigo, como dice ella.

Anzai solo dijo: ho, ho, ho. El que no lo haya visto venir será mejor que busque a un médico.

Santa Claus! Avisó Kaori.

Así que eres una conocida de Sakuragi y ¿cómo te llamas mu...muchacha? (El pobre no es tan tonto como la gente cree)

No te importa escoba con patas y no te metas en mi camino o te parto la cara. Con esto volvió al banquillo de Shohoku con todo el equipo detrás suyo, que cuando vieron como lanzaba a Akira corrieron a detenerla.

Kaori me resulta raro que hayas perdido los nervios tan fácilmente. Comentó Anzai. Por naturaleza sabes contener tus emociones y manipular a tu antojo a todo el mundo que se cruce en tu camino. Todos estaban interesados en este asunto.

No funciona, vio la cara de no comprender nada de los demás, mi mirada asesina no funciona con esa escoba con patas, incluso funcionó con la marmota borde o Kitsune lo que sea, pero con ese tipo no funciona y por si fuera poco se atreve a humillarme delante de todo el mundo.

Todo esto lo dice con una voz llena de impotencia. Hana, Ryota, Ayako, Mitsui, Anzai sueltan una sonrisa ante la frustración de la pobre chica.

Kaede es el primero en reaccionar. Estoy seguro de que no quería humillarte, solo quería conocerte mejor. Mierda ¿de donde ha salido esto¿Por qué intento ayudarla?

¿Tú crees?

Kaede asintió. Lo izo sin pensar pero con esto se ganó a Hana y no como amigo precisamente.

Sí, estoy seguro.

Gracias marmota borde, eres guay. Decidido a partir de ahora te entrenarás con Hana y conmigo. Yo os convertiré en el dúo dorado de Shohoku, Nyahahaha!

Todos rieron, pensando que les iba a animar o algo así, solo Hana y Anzai sabían el auténtico significado de sus palabras; pero hubo alguien, aparte de Kaede que no rió, Haruko, ella no soportaba que la nueva atrajera la atención de Kaede.

Ya como si entrenar contigo fuera a representar algún tipo de ayuda para Rukawa. Me apuesto cualquier cosa que ni tan solo puedes hacer un tiro de un punto... Akagi escuchó a su hermana y se sorprendió del veneno que contenían sus palabras; iba a intervenir pero la mirada de Hana le detuvo y volvió a sentarse en las gradas.

En estos momentos todo el equipo de Ryonan estaba atento a la movida.

Un tiro de un punto¿no? Eso quiere decir que con una clavada tendré suficiente para hacerte tragar tus palabras. Dijo Kaori en modo felino (como Botan de YYH, otra vez). Pero Hana sabía que Haruko había herido el orgullo de su hermana y que esta, aunque no le gustaba mostrar todas sus cartas no iba a dejarse humillar así. Haruko le había decepcionado, otra vez.

¿Una clavada tú? No me hagas reír ni siquiera mides 1'70m. Declaró Haruko con burla.

Kaori no dijo nada, solo cogió una pelota, la izo rebotar un momento y luego empezó a correr hacia la canasta, cuando estaba en la linea de dos puntos pegó un gran salto, rebatió la pelota por dentro del aro y se quedó colgada de este. Todo el mundo estaba de piedra.

Supongo que todo está dicho. Diciendo esto Kaori volvió al banquillo solo para tropezar con Sendoh, que fue el único que se dio cuenta, que en el momento de tocar el suelo se dobló el tobillo, aunque luego vio que no fue nada.

¿Se puede saber que haces tú aquí? Dijo Kaori con muy malas pulgas. No soportaba la idea de que alguien la viese débil.

No te has hecho mucho daño pero debe dolerte un poco y no debes apoyarte mucho en ese pié.

Antes muerta que permitir que tú me ayudes, estoy bien.

Hana ignoró la salida de su hermana y le dijo a Akira. Si quieres comprobarlo, nosotros entrenamos todas las mañanas en la pista que hay cerca del Danny's.

Kaori le dirigió una mirada a su hermano pidiendo que se echara atrás en lo último, pero vio que no tenía nada que hacer así que decidió irse al banquillo, intentó marcharse pero Kaede la sujetó por un brazo. ¿Cómo¿Cómo puedes saltar tan alto y ser tan rápida?

Artes marciales, dedicación y genes. Suéltame si no quieres un recorrido aéreo por la pista. Ayako tráeme unas vendas para el tobillo, por favor. Y tu (señala a Akira) no te me acerques si no quieres un ojo morado. Akira solo soltó su patentada sonrisa, cosa que enfureció aún más a la chica

En seguida. Dijo Ayako que notaba el 'buen ambiente'.

Sendoh la oferta sigue en pié. Dijo Hana, Kaori y Kaede sintieron ganas de romperle la cara a Sendoh, pero se controlaron por Hana.

Hana no deberías haber hecho esto. Le recriminó Kaede, no quería que Hana estuviese con la mocosa esa, pero menos con el capitán de Ryonan.

Akira se sorprendió de la familiaridad con que se trataban esos dos y entendió porqué Kaede siempre que se acercaba a Hana parecía que le iba a romper el cuello allí mismo, se alegró por esos dos.

Ella misma siempre dice que la única forma de solucionar un problema es enfrentándolo y si cada vez que ve a Sendoh sale huyendo aunque no sea literalmente hablando, nunca lo va a superar.

Y ahora empecemos el partido ya nos hemos retrasado bastante. Y con esto dicho se fue el centro de la pista.

En el banquillo de Shohoku...

¿Qué me ocurre con ese tipo¿Por qué no me deja en paz ni siendo la tía más borde del universo, que pasa que el tipo es idiota o que?

¿Estás segura de que no sabes que te ocurre?

Sr. Anzai!

Ya es hora de que me llames padre igual que Hana¿no crees?

Kaori no contestó a ninguna de las dos preguntas. Solo continuó mirando el partido.

Que me guste no significa nada. Yo no soy como Hana cuando alguien me atrae o me gusta lo admito.

Ya te he dicho mil veces que yo no soy mi hermano Santa Claus!

Ho, ho, ho.

Final del partido empate a 97 puntos. Declaró el árbitro.

Ha sido un gran partido Sakuragi pero la próxima ganaremos.

Eso ya se verá escoba con patas. Dijo Kaede pasando por su lado.

¿Son imaginaciones mías o Rukawa ha llamado a Sendoh de la misma forma que Kaori? Preguntó Ryota.

Lo ha hecho. Parece que después de todo esos dos tienen algo en común. Dijo Mitsui.

Es normal al fin y al cabo serán familia. Comentó Ayako, que ya sospechaba que tipo de relación existía entre Hana y Kaori.

No lo entiendo. Dijeron al mismo tiempo Ryota y Mitsui.

N/A: Fin del cuarto. Buf esto de verás que es agotador para mis pobres neuronas, creo que cuando lo termine voy a tomarme unas pequeñas vacaciones de mi nueva faceta como escritora de fanfics.

Falta de costumbre supongo. NOS VEEEMOOOOOOOSSS!


	5. Conociéndote

Disclaimer: No soy la dueña ni de Slam Dunk ni de ninguno de sus personajes.

Esto es un Sen-OC/ Ru-hana, que este o mejor dicho ESTA si me pertenece así que a quien no le guste que Sendoh esté con un personaje original y/o que sea una chica, lo siento pero es lo que hay; de todas formas os pido que antes de juzgar lo leáis, además ella no será una chica muy convencional que digamos.

Sumario: Hanamichi¿es hijo único, verdad, y el motivo por el que odiaba el básquet era porqué una chica que le rechazó estaba enamorada de un jugador de básquet¿no?

¿Quién es esa chica de pelo castaño oscuro que está colgada del cuello del Tensai? Y lo que de verdad le importa al dueño de la funeraria¿Sobrevivirá a los celos de cierto zorro de ojos azules?

Gracias a **Shadir, Nian y Astrea **por sus comentarios y por los ánimos. En cuanto al empate, supuse que como era un amistoso podía pasar, la verdad es que no entiendo mucho de básquet y para ser sincera de los otros deportes tampoco. Ehehehehe.

**_CAPÍTULO 5: Conociéndote_**

En casa...

Veo que Kaede después de todo no te cae tan mal si estás dispuesta a entrenar con nosotros y que sepa que somos hermanos.

Mejor él que la escoba con patas. Te conviene más, es serio y no jugará con lo que no debe.

¿Huh?

Nada importante, no me hagas caso.

Bueno pues entonces vámos, nos deben estar esperando.

No, no y no. No voy a ir.

Neko-chan dijiste que nos convertirías a Kaede y a mí en el dúo dorado de Shohoku; sino entrenas con nosotros no podrás hacerlo.

Ahí está, TU-Y-KA-E-DE, a la escoba con patas esa nadie le dio vela en este entierro.

Eres más testaruda que una mula. Cualquiera diría que tienes miedo de él.

Que seamos gemelos no significa que sea tan simple como tu, hmp.

TEME BAKA NEKO! Eres imposible. Y se marcha hecho una furia. Kaori suspiró aceptando la derrota y se fue tras él.

En la pista de básquet.

Lo siento no he podido convencerla, es más testaruda que yo, entonces vio como llegaba ella. Y por el otro lado Akira.

Buenos días! Dijo Akira muy animado. Hana le contestó un Buenos días, Kaede solo inclinó un poco la cabeza.

Lo serán para ti. Contestó con muy mala baba la chica.

¿Qué hacemos primero? Preguntó Akira.

Repasar nuestros árboles genealógicos¿no crees Kaori?

¿Huh? Dijeron a la vez Akira y Kaede. Kaori solo cogió una pelota y empezó a entrenar sola, Hana se lo tomó como un 'haz lo que quieras'.

Ka-chan es mi hermana gemela.

NANI! Dijeron los otros dos.

Síp, si no os lo he dicho antes es porqué ella no quiso, quería estudiar al enemigo. Ve la cara de no entender nada que traen esos dos y suspira. A ver más o menos, es esto, la gente que ella aprecia es su territorio y cualquiera que se meta en su territorio sin su permiso es su enemigo o algo así.

Tú te metiste en su territorio al convertirte en mi amigo y al yo defenderte cuando te llamó marmota borde, por eso ella al principio no quería que nadie supiese que era mi hermana, ella quería 'estudiar' al enemigo.

Y tú lo echaste todo a perder. Dijo Kaede, entones se le encendieron las alarmas paranoicas otra vez¿y si Sendoh quería ligarse a Hana y Kaori no lo aprobaba y por eso se comportaba así? Si esto fuese verdad aunque a Hana le gustase ese hentai, que flirtea con todo bicho viviente; si Kaori reaccionaba así, Hana nunca estaría con el tipo de Ryonan. Tengo que impedir sea como sea que Kaori y Sendoh se lleven bien, por el momento parece que le caigo bien y la tengo de mi parte, así que llevo ventaja. ITAI¿HANA POR QUÉ ME PEGAS!

Por qué hace 5 minutos que te estoy llamando y tu solo tienes una sonrisa maquiavélica en la cara.

¿Pero es que me vas a hacer creer que tú sabes que significa maquiavélica?

TEME KITSUNE! Ka-chan me lo contó una vez¿y se puede saber por qué diablos hoy todos la tomáis conmigo?

Cálmate y empecemos.

Esa mañana Kaede y Akira descubrieron que si cuando el año pasado provocaban a Hana, a este se le multiplicaban las fuerzas, cuando estaba molesto con su hermana y con Kaede al mismo tiempo, la energía se le elevaba a la máxima potencia, pobre zorrito ni un fanático del básquet como él era capaz de soportar tremenda tortura.

Cuando terminaron de entrenar fueron a casa de Kaede porqué estaba más cerca.

Ah! No puedo ni moverme y todo por tu culpa. Porqué tenías que hacerla enfadar, esa es peor que Taoka. Se quejó Akira.

Nadie te obligó a venir, ahora ya te has asegurado de que mi tobillo está bien así que piérdete y déjame en paz. Le espetó Kaori.

Nop, ahora que se como juegas y como puedes hacer mejorar a estos dos voy a venir más a menudo a Shohoku, además no se por qué me odias tanto.

No soporto tu sonrisa, ni que me llamen muñeca y cosas así, es humillante y degradante.

Lo siento no quería ofenderte, solo estaba bromeando, dame otra oportunidad. En cuanto a mi sonrisa lo siento, no puedo evitar hacerlo así.

Está bien. Pero antes quiero saber una cosa.

Adelante.

¿A ti te gusta mi hermano como pareja?

Akira casi se atraganta con el agua. NO! No es que yo tenga nada contra los homosexuales, en realidad yo soy bi, pero para mi Sekuragi es como un hermano. Un momento eso significa que tú también eres como mi hermana¿no? Vaya que bien me encanta tener tantos hermanos.

A Kaori no le hacia demasiada gracia que Akira **solo **fuera su hermano. Cuando se dio cuenta de que le pasaba por la cabeza quiso darse un porrazo a sí misma.

Kaede y Hana escucharon todo desde la cocina y el primero se sintió aliviado de saber que no querían levantarle su futuro novio. Más tarde Kaori quiso irse a entrenar con el saco de boxeo y Akira decidió irse a su casa. Así que Kaede y Hana se quedaron solos en casa del primero. Y decidieron que se harían masajes el uno al otro para deshacerse de los dolores musculares.

Kaede estaba en el séptimo cielo, los dos solos en casa de Kaede y con su amor dándole un masaje.

Seguro que ahora estás mejor y ya me perdonaste. Hana puso la cara de perrito aporreado que le enseñó Kaori.

Si ya te perdoné pero ¿quién te enseñó a dar masajes?

Hana le contó todo, y Kaede entendió porqué al principio Hana detestaba el básquet.

¿Y por qué dices que yo te recordaba a ella? Preguntó con curiosidad Kaede.

Los dos estáis locos por el básquet, los dos tenéis miradas tan frías que podrían helar el mismísimo infierno y los dos me provocáis para que me supere. No se solo me recuerdas a ella.

Sabes ella me recuerda a ti, sois diferentes pero iguales a la vez.

Nuestros padres siempre decían lo mismo y ahora papá también. He he es un poco confuso nombrar a mi padre biológico y a papá en la misma frase¿verdad?

Yo te entendí a la primera.

Oye Hana, tú sabes que le ocurre a tu hermana con Sendoh verdad

Mi hermana siempre busca el camino más retorcido y complicado aunque tenga la verdad delante de sus narices le resulta imposible creer que algo es fácil.

No lo cojo. Dímelo.

Lo siento pero no puedo, eso es cosa de ella. Kaede asintió.

Gracias amigo. Dijo Hana aliviado de que el tercer grado hubiese terminado. Kaori tiene que aceptar que reacciona así porqué alguien que considera su rival le gusta. Con Heigi, su ex no le ocurrió lo mismo porqué para ella no era un competidor en el básquet o en las artes marciales. Tan simple como eso.

Hana sabía muy bien de que estaba hablando, digo pensando, el estaba en su misma situación le gustaba alguien a quien consideraba su rival y que para colmo ahora era su amigo. Y bastante le costó admitirlo pero aún no estaba listo para declararse a Kaede y más ahora que eran amigos, no quería echarlo todo por la borda.

Kaori y Akira se hicieron amigos en cuestión de días, las cosas empeoraron para ella, porqué no tenía bastante con ser amigos pero tampoco se atrevía a dar señales de que Akira le interesaba como hombre. Para no sufrir decidió alejarse de él, y evitarlo jugando al gato y al ratón, y contradiciendo a su propio apodo no era precisamente ella el felino. Pero todo juego tiene su fin y más aún cuando 'la escoba con patas' ha tenido suficiente.

Kaori estaba luchando con un enemigo imaginario, y tal vez por el cansancio, porqué el destino así lo quiso o porqué Dios se compadeció del capitán del Ryonan, ella no se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola hasta unos minutos más tarde. Pero cuando lo izo siguió como si nada, un cuarto de hora más tarde...

Quiero participar en un campeonato de artes marciales y necesito aumentar mis horas de entrenamiento sin descuidar a Hana así que no tengo tiempo para estar contigo. Dijo la chica sin dejar de luchar.

No te creo.

No te lo creas no tengo porqué justificarme ante ti.

¿Entonces por qué lo estas haciendo ahora?

Porqué aunque no con palabras los has preguntado y conociéndote no ibas a dejarme en paz hasta que te contestara.

De acuerdo, pero necesito que me hagas un favor, dentro de una semana hay un baile en Ryonan y no puedo pedírselo a ninguna chica porqué sino va a creer algo que no es, y me preguntaba...

Lo haré. Mierda! Pero que he dicho.

Genial, sabes eres mi hermana preferida. A ella esto le dolió más que una paliza. Pero solo llegó a darle una pequeña sonrisa. Akira vio algo raro pero no le prestó atención.

Entonces ¿aceptas?

Serás idiota, te acabo de decir que si.

Akira intenta darle un puñetazo ella lo esquiva fácilmente, pero no le devuelve el golpe sabe que hay algo detrás de la acción del joven. ¿Qué pretendes?

Quería comprobar si es verdad que puedes esquivar uno de los puñetazos de Rukawa sin esfuerzo. Me voy sino Taoka me va a cortar el cuello.

¿Quién es ese?

OH! Es verdad tu le conoces mejor por Fósil del paleolítico, no me acordaba.

Baka!

He, he pero aún así te gusto. Nyahahaha.

Pasas demasiado tiempo con mi hermano a la Marmota borde no le hará mucha gracia.

¿Marmota borde, pero es que tu hermano tiene otro pretendiente que no sea Rukawa? Pobre zorro cuando no es esa ayudante de Ayako es una marmota.

Otro que no se entera de nada, igual como esos dos, ya se que son rivales y que por eso no pueden... ahora que me acuerdo hoy me toca hacer la compra.

Hana! Hana! Misión cumplida. Gritaba Kaori mientras se acercaba a Kaede y a su hermano.

Tú y tu jerga militar me ponéis de los nervios.

Gruñón! Ya he hecho la compra. Ahora dámelo.

¿Qué te de el que?

El dinero que me prometiste si iba a comprar por ti.

Te mentí no te voy a dar nada. Nyahahahaha.

Durante los días siguientes los entrenamientos fueron un infierno para Hana.

Una semana más tarde Kaori decidió que su hermanito había sufrido bastante con eso, y decidió que ya era hora de hacer de cupido. Así que fue a hablar con Kaede.

Marmota! Wohhhhh! Esta vez casi me da, el chico va progresando.

¿Huh¿Por qué me abrazas? Ya sabes que me gusta Hana.

No te abrazo solo te sujeto para que no me partas la cara. Y luego quien tiene fama de ser violenta soy yo, anda que...

¿Qué querías decirme? Normalmente no me despiertas sino es por algo.

Hana también te quiere.

NANI¿Y lo dices así como si nada?

¿Cómo quieres que lo diga con dibujitos?

Hn¿Cuánto hace que sabes que me quiere?

Yo diría que desde junio del año pasado, cuando jugasteis contra Sannoh¿por?

Kaede quiso matarla allí mismo, pero no lo izo por los motivos siguientes: primero, sabe que antes de que pueda decir do'aho ya estará inconsciente en el suelo, tal y como las gasta el angelito; segundo en el caso improbable en que sobreviviese a tal estupidez Hana le odiaría el resto de sus días por tocar a su hermana; y por último en el supuesto de que fuera lo bastante bueno con las artes marciales para derrotarla, sería incapaz de ponerle la mano encima, sino es que ha interrumpido su segundo deporte preferido, más conocido por el resto de los mortales como dormir.

¿Cómo te enteraste?

Me tomas por idiota o ¿qué? El kitsune esto, Rukawa lo otro, kitsune, kitsune, kitsune. En todas sus cartas y conversaciones telefónicas solo había sitio para hablar del Kitsune de las narices.

Kaede esbozó una sonrisa ante la frustración de la chica. Mira tu sabes que a mi me gustan mucho los animales, pero estuve a punto de irme a Inglaterra solo para practicar la caza del zorro y desahogarme. Kaede ya no pudo más y soltó una carcajada, cuando Kaori se cansó de hacer morritos se unió a la fiesta.


	6. Operación baile

Disclaimer: No soy la dueña ni de Slam Dunk ni de ninguno de sus personajes.

Esto es un Sen-OC/ Ru-hana, que este o mejor dicho ESTA si me pertenece así que a quien no le guste que Sendoh esté con un personaje original y/o que sea una chica, lo siento pero es lo que hay; de todas formas os pido que antes de juzgar lo leáis, además ella no será una chica muy convencional que digamos.

Sumario: Hanamichi¿es hijo único, verdad, y el motivo por el que odiaba el básquet era porqué una chica que le rechazó estaba enamorada de un jugador de básquet¿no?

¿Quién es esa chica de pelo castaño oscuro que está colgada del cuello del Tensai? Y lo que de verdad le importa al dueño de la funeraria¿Sobrevivirá a los celos de cierto zorro de ojos azules?

**Nian:** Recibí bién la dirección y ya he enviado mi supscripción. Estoy a la espera de que me acepten.

**Shadir: **No te equivocaste de mucho en cuanto a lo de perseguirme, lo escribí en medio de exámenes y salió como salió, lo siento. Cuando lo subí esta tarde también iba con prisas y no lo revisé bien, cosa que normalmente hago. Fue un despiste.

**_CAPÍTULO 6: Operación baile._**

Haruko y sus amigas iban charlando por la calle, cuando vieron como Kaori abrazaba a Kaede y luego reían juntos, le entraron ganas de estrangularla allí mismo. Pero en lugar de eso decidió hacerse la encontradiza. Y se echó encima de Kaori, que estando desprevenida cayó al suelo de culo.

Kaori se levantó del suelo como un demonio dispuesta a hacer añicos al idiota que la había tirado, pero cuando vio quien era se controló, aunque no le faltaron ganas para enviar a alguien a urgencias. Despues con una voz fría y con sarcasmo dijo...Deberías mirar por donde andas, hubieses podido herir a alguien, aunque quizás era eso lo que pretendías. Vio que Haruko iba a decir algo, pero la frenó.No te molestes, solo quiero que sepas que yo controlo mi rabia cuando quiero controlarla. Con esto se fue dejando a una marmota que no entendía nada y a una Haruko aún más cabreada que antes.

Después de la escenita, que por cierto había pasado una hora antes, Kaede aún no entendía que había pasado;así quedecidió ir a entrenar y a pensar un plan para seducir al pelirrojo.

Quizás debería llevarle flores, no seguro que se ofende.

¿Por qué no le invitas al baile que hacemos en Ryonan? Preguntó apareciendo de la nada Akira. Aunque debes darte prisa según Kaori hay una marmota rondando a Sakuragi que podría quitártelo.

Kaede suspiró con una gota de sudor en la cabeza. Sendoh, la marmota, soy yo, la hermana de Hana me apodó así.

Claro! Ahora lo recuerdo, creo que te nombró así en el banquillo.

Kaede decidió cambiar de tema. No creo que nos dejen entrar si no vamos invitados. Dijo buscando una excusa¿qué pretendía ese estúpido que se declarase a Hana rodeado de fans histéricas y psicópatas?

No te preocupes por eso, puede ir quien quiera. Además, puedes poner de excusa que vigilareis a Kaori, aunque pensándolo mejor no creo que ella necesite que la protejan, compadezco al infeliz que le ponga la mano encima sin su permiso.

¿Qué tiene que ver esa gata con el baile? Pasar tiempo con Hana tiene eso, terminas poniendo apodos a todo Dios.

Es que le pedí que fuera conmigo como espanta-fans¿sabes? Yendo con ella, no debo preocuparme de escoger a una chica de mi instituto y me evito problemas.

No me creo que ella haya aceptado una cosa así es demasiado orgullosa igual que su hermano.

Pues creelo, aunque es una lástima que esté tan ocupada con el torneo de artes marciales.

¿Qué torneo?

¿No lo sabes? Va participar en un torneo y hay tipos mucho más fuertes que ella y que pueden romperla en dos. He, he, ahora seguro que Rukawa le va con el cuento a Sakuragi y este no la deja participar, y entonces podré seguir con mis entrenamientos.

En este caso será mejor que no le digamos nada a Hana, no la dejaría participar. Así que promete que no dirás nada a nadie.

¿No te preocupa que pueda pasarle? Mierda eso no debía ir así.

Sabe cuidar de sí misma. Te preocupas demasiado por ella; ni siquiera sois amigos de verdad.

Claro que somos amigos de verdad! Exclamó Akira mosqueado, como se atrevía ese antisocial a decirle eso.

Entonces¿por qué la utilizas de esa forma aunque ella haya accedido? Como Akira no contestó continuó. Lo ves, no puedes responder algo coherente, no se ella, pero tu no eres su amigo, solo te aprovechas. Es verdad que yo no tengo muchos a parte del equipo, pero al menos los trato como tal.

Akira se quedó petrificado. ¿De verdad soy tan odioso con ella¿Por qué aceptó, verdad que últimamente no nos hemos visto y puede que se sienta un poco culpable, pero tanto como para ser eso su motivo para acceder?

¿Entonces estás diciendo que debo decirle que ya no iré con ella? Preguntó Akira.

A mi no me metas en este rollo, tu lo estropeas, tu lo solucionas. Yo no soy tu niñera. Y lo dejó allí plantado. Mierda! Hoy no podré entrenar, aunque tal vez la excusa de acompañar a la gata no sea tan mala idea, siempre puedo llevarme a Hana a un rincón donde estemos solos. Pensó Kaede. De pronto vio algo, que nunca hubiese imaginado posible Kaori Sakuragi probándose un vestido de fiesta! Claro estúpido no ibas e creer que iría a un baile con pantalones pirata y un jersey sin mangas. Se recriminó a sí mismo.

Pero lo que vino luego si que lo dejó helado. Un tipo le metió mano, vio como ella iba a darle un puñetazo pero luego solo le dio un pequeño pellizco en el brazo. No puede ser que esa fiera tenga novio.

En la tienda...

Vaya mañana el sol saldrá por el este, tu llevando un vestido!

Ha, ha. ¿Pero que haces tu en Kanagawa no deberías estar en Tokyo, ligando con todo lo que tenga estrógenos?

Te echaba de menos, por allí no hay muchas como tu; bueno ahora que lo pienso no hay nadie como tu, por desgracia o eso creo, no estoy del todo seguro.

Tienes suerte de ser quien eres sino ya te habría partido la cara. Aunque sospecho que por eso mismo te comportas así. Ahora en serio, dime tu plan y no lo niegues porqué siempre tienes uno.

Quiero recuperar algo que no supe conservar.

No lo cojo, pero da igual. Oye¿quieres venir hoy al insti, así conocerás a mi hermano, no se porqué le tienes miedo.

Yo nunca le tuve miedo. Se defendió Heigi, pero cuando vio la mirada de Kaori se dio por vencido. Me parece bien. Vamos! Salieron de la tienda y se toparon con Kaede Oi! Un conocido tuyo supongo. Dice señalando a Kaede.

MARMOTA! No te muevas que ahora venimos. Y se acercó corriendo al zorrito, con un ex que empezaba a ponerse celoso.

He, He, voy a presentaros. Kaede Rukawa este es Heigi Honda. Heigi, Kaede Rukawa es...

Kitsune a.k.a marmota borde, me han hablado de ti. Puede que no lo creas pero a Ka-chan le caíste bien desde un principio. Auch! Eres demasiado violenta.

No lo suficiente para que no metas la pata parece. Nosotros vamos a clase vienes con nosotros¿no? Kaede asintió, quería saber quien era ese tipo.

En el gimnasio...

Hana ven quiero que conozcas a Heigi. Le gritó desde la puerta a Hana, este charlaba con Akira.

NANI! NO ME DIGAS QUE VOLVEIS A SALIR JUNTOS. Gritó tan fuerte que los cristales de las ventanas casi se rompen.

Eres muy gracioso cuñado, he, he, es como ver la versión sin autocontrol de Kao-koishi. Kaori se sonrojó, debía admitir que aunque ahora sentía algo muy profundo por Akira, Heigi siempre iba a ser una tentación difícil de resistir.

Koishi? Exclamaron Akira y Haruko. A ella le alegró así dejaría en paz a su Rukawa, pero a Akira no le gustó demasiado.

Síp, y como no quiero perderme verla con vestido la acompañaré yo al baile, 'escoba con patas', estoy seguro de que no te importará, no me cabe la menor duda que encontrarás a alguna sustituta para Ka-chan. Debes tener en cuenta que nosotros tenemos muchas cosas que hacer juntos.

Esto Sendoh se que acepté pero... A Kaori no le gustaron las decisiones que estaba tomando su ex por ella y tampoco lo de Koishi, pero era la excusa perfecta para estar lejos de Akira.

No te preocupes lo entiendo, pero vendrás a saludar por lo menos¿no? Kaori se sorprendió ante la petición, que más bien parecía una orden pero accedió.

Hana veía alucinado como esos dos tipos se estaban peleando por ella, y su hermana ni se daba cuenta, al menos de Akira, al otro si que debió cazarlo. Kaede se sorprendió, cuando estaba con ese Heigi, Kaori parecía ser otra, controlaba más su máscara de sarcasmo.

Después de que Kaori les presentara a todos a Heigi, comenzó el entrenamiento, Akira se quedó a verlo, aunque se pasó todo el tiempo mirando de reojo como el nuevo intentaba hacer sus movimientos en Kaori, pero ella estaba concentrada ayudando a su hermano y no se daba cuenta, la verdad es que en estos temas la pobre era bastante inocente.

Haruko quería sacarle al nuevo información sobre Kaori, para hacerle la vida imposible. ¿Y vosotros dos desde cuando estáis juntos? Preguntó con inocencia, falsa.

Desde siempre, creo que ya en parvulario éramos novios y cuando su tutor se la llevó a Tokyo, yo me fui con ella, es curioso nunca coincidí con Hanamichi, supongo que le tenía miedo, he, he, impone mucho. Pero te aseguró que comparado con Kaori, es un angelito. Kaori es muy vengativa, calculadora y puede llegar a ser un demonio. Heigi sabía de el mal rollo que había entre la dos.

¿Entonces por qué quieres estar con ella?

Porqué la quiero, la dejé escapar hace seis meses, por no querer venir a Kanagawa, no voy a cometer el mismo error, ella me pertenece al igual que yo le pertenezco a ella. Eso mismo se lo dijo con la mirada a Akira.

Este le miró diciendo eso ya se verá. No es que no le gustara Kaori, pero era más su orgullo de hombre que nada.

Oye Kaede¿tu quien dirías que ganará?

Sendoh, de momento no. O al menos no sería justo, el no la quiere como el otro.

Parece que entiendes de esto. Dijo Hana con celos muy mal disimulados.

Kaede solo le sonrió y le acarició con disimulo la mano, Hana se puso como un tomate y siguió practicando.

Eres una tortuga¿cuando dejareis de jugar, así solo os haréis daño. Le dijo Kaori.

No creo que tú seas la más adecuada para decirme esto, nosotros solo somos dos, pero en tu caso vais a sufrir 3, si no abres los ojos y dejas de esconderte.

Kaori apretó los puños, sabía que 2 eran ella y Heigi ¿pero quien demonios era el tercero? Seguro que Haruko no, ella estaba interesada en Rukawa, pero hace un momento estaba con Heigi charlando. Seguro que Kaede se refería a ella. Santa inocencia.

En el baile.

Kaede ¿por qué estamos aquí? A ti no te gustan los lugares donde hay mucha gente y dudo que estés aquí por Kaori.

¿Acaso te molesta estar conmigo?

No! Claro que no, solo me parece raro que...

¿Hana que te ocurre? Kaede dirige la mirada donde Hana y ve a Heigi bailando con Haruko, juntos, MUY, juntos. Hana no parece celoso, solo molesto con Heigi y Haruko.

Kaori, que estaba charlando con Ayako, ve a Heigi con Haruko, pero no siente celos solo tocada en su ego. Pero si ahora abandona la farsa no tendrá ningún escudo contra Akira. Así que hace como si no hubiese visto nada.

Para disimular un poco va a saludar a Akira, que está hablando con Koshino.

Hola chicos, esto es genial, os felicito. Dijo alegremente Kaori, cuando quería podía ser más falsa que un duro de 4 pesetas.

Gracias. Respondió Koshino, amablemente pero no con mucha alegría.

Kaori vio el panorama y decidió hacer un poco el idiota a ver si animaba al chico. Oi, Kosh-Kosh¿que te ocurre? No, no me lo digas , seguro que el hentai de la escoba con patas intentó pasarse con la pareja de un jugador de rugby. (Pasa a modo felino y empieza a hacer expresiones dramáticas). No, no de sumo y te confundió con él, señala a Akira (que pobre no sabe si cabrearse o alegrarse porqué parece que su amigo tiene una pequeña sonrisa en los labios), aunque pensándolo mejor, es un poco improbable que te confundan con él, tu eres mucho más sexy, dijo ella cogiendo su brazo y acariciándole los cabellos, y no llevas un peinado tan estúpido y...

Ya basta, deja de meterte conmigo. Akira estaba molesto.

Hiroaki empezó a carcajearse tanto por la payasada de la chica como por la cara de su amigo. Lo siento Akira no pude evitarlo. A Akira viendo que su amigo ya estaba más animado se le pasó un poco el mosqueo.

NYAHAHAHA! ORE WA TENSAI! Misión cumplida, es que soy la mejor. Ahora en serio Kosh-Kosh, sea cual sea tu problema no te rindas, si te rindes pierdes. Bueno me voy, que lo paseis bién chicos. Y se fue camino la salida.

Una llamada de Akira la detuvo. Espera. Tardó poco en llegar donde estaba ella. Vaya si que te importa Hiroaki. Dijo Akira con un tono raro.

Estúpido eres tu quien me importa, aunque ahora que le conozco, también le aprecio. Pensó ella; pero dijo...¿Y porqué no debería importarme? Es muy buen tipo, aunque tenga más mala leche que yo, y eso ya es decir mucho.

Apenas le conoces.

Eso no tiene nada que ver sino no...

Sigue¿sino qué?

Nada que te importe. Me voy a casa estoy cansada.

Todavía no has bailado conmigo así que no puedes irte. Dijo él muy serio.

No se bailar. Dijo ella demasiado rápido era obvio que estaba evitándole.

No me lo digas, esto también te desconcentrará del torneo o ¿debería decir que te desconcentrará para estar con tu EX?

Kaori se sentía como si fuese una criminal interrogada por la policía, pero por más que intentaba buscar un sarcasmo para cerrarle la boca a Akira, no podía y eso la llenaba de rabia por la impoténcia; al final no aguantó más y sin gritar pero alterada lo soltó todo. No tienes ningún derecho a hablarme así. Y tienes razón, no hay ningún torneo, se bailar y aunque me fuese la vidas en ello no pasaría un minuto más junto a ti! Exclamó Kaori no gritando pero elevando la voz y mirando a Akira como si fuese a romperle los huesos allí mismo.

¿Por qué me evitas, por qué me mientes?

¿Por qué? Dios! Eras más estúpido de lo que me imaginaba. Lo hago porqué me gustas. Se da cuenta de lo que ha confesado, pero no hay marcha atrás. Lo hago porqué me haces perder el autocontrol. Siempre he sabido manejar y manipular a la gente para que no se metan en mi corazón y mi vida si yo no he querido. Pero llegaste tú y lo destrozaste todo, mi escudo, mi sangre fría, todo. Tú y tu estúpida sonrisa que nunca deja tu cara, esa sonrisa que consigue desarmarme. Mierda! Ni siquiera Heigi consiguió esto.

Te ha quedado claro ¿o te hago un storyboard? Bueno al parecer no estoy tan mal, aún puedo soltar un pequeño sarcasmo. Intentaba consolarse pero no con mucho éxito.

Yo no se que decir.

Pues no digas nada y aléjate de mí. Y se marchó sin saber que cierto zorro lo había visto y oído todo.


	7. Aliados, amigos y hermanos

Disclaimer: No soy la dueña ni de Slam Dunk ni de ninguno de sus personajes.

Esto es un Sen-OC/ Ru-hana, que este o mejor dicho ESTA si me pertenece así que a quien no le guste que Sendoh esté con un personaje original y/o que sea una chica, lo siento pero es lo que hay; de todas formas os pido que antes de juzgar lo leáis, además ella no será una chica muy convencional que digamos.

Sumario: Hanamichi¿es hijo único, verdad, y el motivo por el que odiaba el básquet era porqué una chica que le rechazó estaba enamorada de un jugador de básquet¿no?

¿Quién es esa chica de pelo castaño oscuro que está colgada del cuello del Tensai? Y lo que de verdad le importa al dueño de la funeraria¿Sobrevivirá a los celos de cierto zorro de ojos azules?

**_CAPÍTULO 7: Aliados, amigos y hermanos._**

Unas nubes negras cubrían el cielo nocturno, poco a poco empezó a llover cada vez con más fuerza, pero parecía que a una muchacha sentada en uno de los bancos del parque no le importaba.

En su cabeza no paraba de reproducirse la pelea con Akira una y otra vez, lo veía como si estuviese en el cine y fuese una película y no su vida.

Ahora ya lo sabe todo, bien hecho eres una estúpida, y luego presumes de saber controlarte. Se regañaba mentalmente. Estaba tan concentrada en insultarse a sí misma que no se dio cuenta de que la lluvia ya no la mojaba, hasta que una voz de hombre habló.

Si te enfermas tu hermano se preocupará mucho. Dijo Kaede.

Con un poco de suerte cogeré una pulmonía, la palmaré y no tendré que volver a mirarle a la cara.

Si te refieres a Sendoh, no creo que sea para tanto, tú y yo sabemos muy bien que no le importas de esa forma. Lo siento pero es la verdad.

Mentira! No lo sientes lo más mínimo, el único motivo por el que estás aquí es para que no interfiera en tu relación con mi hermano. Pero no te preocupes no me meteré en medio de vosotros dos. La verdad es que me estoy planteando estudiar por Internet, tendría más tiempo, y puedo permitírmelo.

Nunca creí que fueras de las que huyen de sus problemas. Dijo Kaede ignorando su comentario.

Para ti es fácil cuando mi hermano, te sacaba de tus casillas solo tenias que golpearle, pero yo no puedo, no podría ponerle la mano encima.

Si mal no recuerdo una vez le lanzaste por los aires. Dijo Kaede medio en burla.

Ha, ha. Primero no le conocía y segundo le lancé de un modo que no podía hacerse daño, do'aho.

¿Y por qué no utilizas a tu ex como barrera?

No puedo estar con él cuando tengo a otro en mente, no sería justo para nadie, y solo conseguiría hacer daño a más gente.

Así que te esconderás bajo las piedras y dejaras que esa escoba con patas domine tu vida.

Eso ya hace tiempo que lo hace, Kaede. Kaori ni se dio cuenta de cómo le llamó.

Él se sorprendió, pero luego le giró la cara con un dedo. ¿Y si Hana, yo y el resto del equipo nos ocupamos de Protegerte de esa bestia tan terrorífica. Bromeó el chico moreno, era increíble como a parte del do'aho solo esa mocosa repelente conseguía ablandarlo y hasta hacerlo bromear.

Hahahahaha. Sabes no eres tan malo marmota borde. Está bien a partir de ahora seremos aliados; yo te protegeré de las histéricas de tus fans y haré de Cupido para que seas mi cuñado y tu te ocuparás de que me quede soltera y sin novio. ¿Aliados?

Aliados. ¿Pero me gustaría saber, por qué lo dejaste con tu ex? No puede ser solo porqué no quiso venir desde Tokyo.

Sabes, creo que si en lugar de dormir tanto en clase estudiases un poco, quizás aprobarías a la primera. Vio la mirada impaciente de Kaede. Está bien, es demasiado posesivo quiere saberlo todo y yo necesito mi espacio, no me gusta que escojan ni que decidan por mí, yo se cuidarme.

¿Por qué durasteis tanto?

Porqué me atraía mucho y siempre ha estado a mi lado supongo que era más cómodo así pero...

Hana es lo primero¿no?

Síp!

Bueno será mejor que te acompañe a casa, ahora que ya vuelves a ser la bruja de siempre no quiero que los delincuentes callejeros corran peligro.

Corren más peligro los que te despiertan a ti, al menos yo me fijo en quien hago pedazos tu ni les miras a la cara, sueltas tu derechazo y si te visto no me acuerdo.

Sabes gatita, tú y yo a parte de Hana tenemos mucho en común.

Eso parece Kaede, digo Rukawa.

Kaede está bien.

Vale pero tú me llamas Kaori, Ka-chan o neko-chan¿vale?

De acuerdo NE-KO-CHAN.

He, he. Una gata y una marmota borde a.k.a zorro narcoléptico. Que combinación más rara, aunque los gatos también tienen fama de pasarse todo el día durmiendo. Síp, definitivamente tú y yo tenemos mucho en común. En cuanto a utilizar al equipo como dique, déjalo Sendoh es como Hana, tu y yo, cuando más nos impiden hacer lo que tenemos en mente más tercos nos ponemos. Solo necesito que de vez en cuando me sigas la corriente y mientas conmigo. Contrario a lo que piensa mucha gente yo creo que mentir es necesario para protegerse y a veces incluso es muy divertido un día te contaré como me las arreglé para que Hana admitiera que es homo y que le vuelves loco, ya verás te partirás el culo de risa. conversarón todo el camino hasta que llegaron a casa de Kaori.

Bueno ya estamos en casa, será mejor que me prepare para el tercer grado¿quieres ser mi abogado defensor, no mejor no, hoy ya has agotado tu stock de palabras/día, incluso me atrevería a decir palabras/semana. He, he. De repente se puso seria y sin avisar se le echó en los brazos. Gracias, no hay mucha gente a parte de Hana y mis nuevos padres que sepan meterme un poco de juicio en la cabeza y al mismo tiempo hacerme sentir mejor.

De nada, al fin y al cabo ahora somos aliados.

Aliados suena mucho a guerra.

Es que tú siempre hablas como un militar.

Tienes razón, mi madre era poli sabes, la mataron, yo quiero ser como ella fuerte para proteger a la gente que amo. Y quisiera ser tu amiga Kaede.

Y a mi me encantaría que lo fueras, futura cuñada.

He, he. Le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y entró en la casa donde la esperaban sus padres y su hermano.

Kaede se tocó la mejilla con la mano y sonrió. No es tan mala después de todo.

Buenas noches a todos. Estoy cansada me voy a la cama.

Espera Kaori. Le dijo Anzai.

Bueno por probar no perdía nada. ¿Qué queréis saber?

Queremos saber si estás bien, ya son las 5 de la madrugada y te marchaste a medianoche. Dijo Hana muy serio.

No me di cuenta de que había pasado tanto tiempo.

Eso seguro no empezó a llover hasta las 3.

Si os sirve de consuelo crisis superada, bueno medio superada, pero algo es algo. Y ahora tengo un nuevo amigo.

Te refieres a Kaede, seguro.

Pues sí, pero no te preocupes hermanito no tengo la intención de quitártelo. Dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

TEME! Hana estaba como un tomate, no podía creer que hubiese dicho esto ante sus padres, y cuando oyó, el Ho ho ho de Anzai y la risita de su esposa quiso morirse. Pero se alegró de que su hermana estuviera mejor y todo gracias a Kaede, no pudo evitar soñar despierto como un tonto solo de pensar en su zorro, bueno futuro zorro pero todo llegaría.

Después Kaori les contó toda la historia menos la parte de querer huir, claro el orgullo es el orgullo, además no quería decepcionar a su hermano.

En el entrenamiento del día siguiente.

Vamos Hana 15 vueltas más y podrás empezar con los tiros.

¿15?6 vueltas atrás dijiste lo mismo pero con 10! Hermanita te pasas un huevo!

Por lo que veo quieres que sean 20 más. Corre y deja de quejarte pareces una vieja en el mercado.

Ryota le susurra a Mitsui. A veces esa se parece más a Akagi que a Hana. No me extraña que terminara tan rápido con tu antigua banda, si hubiera estado aquí cuando el año pasado, creo que te habría partido la columna por tocar a Hana.

TWACK TWACK! Vosotros dos dejad de hacer el vago y a entrenar no os da vergüenza sois el capitán y el vice-capitán y sois los únicos que no entrenáis. Dijo Ayako.

Kaori no entrena solo da órdenes como un sargento. Dijo Mitsui.

Hai! Michy tiene razón Aya-chan.

TWACK (1)TWACK(2) TWACK (3) BAMM(4).

1 y 2. Golpe de abanico para Mitsui y Ryota por decir que Kaori no entrenaba. Obvio no forma parte del equipo.

3-. Golpe de abanico para Ryota por llamar a Ayako Aya-chan.

4-. Puñetazo de Mitsui a Ryota por llamarle Michy.

Y ahora a entrenar. Vamos moveos que no tenemos todo el día.

NYAHAHAHAHA! Estúpidos eso os pasa por hacer el vago, no como el tensai ...TEME QUIEN HA SIDO, QUE LE ROMPO LA...ehehehe( risa nerviosa) Ka-chan, solo estaba tomando un poco de aire. Continuo corriendo¿verdad? Kaori no decía nada solo le miraba fijamente a los ojos.

Ho, ho, ho. Veo que os lo pasáis bien chicos. Dijo entrando Anzai todos cayeron al suelo con gotas de sudor en la cabeza, bueno Kaede solo tenia la gota de sudor, por algo es el Rey de Hielo.

De pronto hubo un pequeño terremoto todos se intentaron salir del gimnasio, una de las canastas iba a caer encima de Kaede, Kaori lo vio y corrió a empujarlo, le quitó del medió pero al lanzarse en plancha se golpeó la cabeza con la pared. Kaede no se dio cuenta de que ella aún estaba tendida en el suelo inconsciente. Cuando el temblor pasó y se aseguraron de que todo había pasado entraron de nuevo solo para encontrarse a Kaori en el suelo.

KAORI! Gritaron todos. Sorprendentemente Kaede fue el primer en llegara su lado la cogió en brazos y empezó a dar órdenes.

Ayako avisa al entrenador, Ryota llama a una ambulancia y al hospital, Mitsui y Hana buscad al médico, y tu, señaló a Haruko, ve a buscar un paño y agua fría, MUEVETE!.

Haruko izo lo que le pidió, la detestaba pero no quería verla muerta.

En el Hospital, el médico les dijo que estaba bien solo perdió el conocimiento por el golpe. Luego les dejó pasar a la habitación. Heigi llegó corriendo después de que Hana se lo contara todo. Cuando entró lo primero que izo fue golpear a Kaede. Este no de defendió. Iba a hacerlo otra vez pero un puño se estrelló en su costado dejándolo sin aire. Todos se volvieron hacia Hana pero este estaba en el otro lado de la cama, no había sido él.

Ni se te ocurra. Dijo Kaori con una voz gélida y amenazadora. Fui yo quien se metió por el medio, el no izo nada malo. Y si te vas a comportar así ya sabes donde está la puerta.

Veo que le defiendes, deduzco que tienes debilidad por los jugadores de básquet con ojos azules¿o solo te acuestas con Sendoh y Rukawa? Kaede y Hana iban a partirle la cara pero Ryota y Mitsui les sujetaron, aunque ellos mismos tenían los mismos deseos de golpearlo.

Tal vez, dijo Kaori con voz altiva, si tu no puedes darme lo que necesito tendré que buscarlo en otro lado¿no? Kaede, Hana y Heigi se sonrojaron; Kaede por vergüenza, Hana por el comentario picante de su hermana, aunque sabía que aquello no era cierto, él no podía evitarsonrojarse cada vez que alguien hablaba de sexo y más aún de tríos, Heigi por rabia y celos y por haber sido humillado. Los otros Ayako incluida se tronchaban en el suelo.

Jajajajajaja. Kaori tienes la lengua muy afilada. Dijo entre carcajadas Ayako después de que Heigi saliera de la habitación.

Se hace lo que se puede, Kaede lo siento no quería utilizarte así pero cuando con pocas palabra me llamó puta no pude evitarlo, aunque no estemos juntos duele que alguien a quien aprecias te trate así. Dijo con tristeza. Los otros se sorprendieron de cómo le había llamado.

Kaede solo sonrió y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla. No hay problema hermanita.

Hermanita! Exclamó Kaori.

Sí, eres como mi hermana pequeña sobretodo por que no levantas un palmo del suelo. Hahahaha.

MARMORA BORD EESTÚPIDA TE DEFIENFO Y ME LO AGRADECES ASÍ. Quiso golpearlo pero perdió el equilibrio y se cayó de la cama Kaede la cogió antes de que tocara el suelo. Nadie dijo nada. Entonces entró el médico.

A señores me olvidaba las medicinas que le estamos dando, provocan agresividad en las mujeres, así que será mejor que no le digan nada que pueda hacerla enfadar, es posible que no pueda controlarse y atacar a alguien. Dijo el médico y después salió.

Todos los presentes cayeron al suelo anime style incluso Kaede, bueno Kaori no porqué ya estaba tumbada en la cama luego todos se rieron.


	8. Yo no soy gay, ¿o si?

Disclaimer: No soy la dueña ni de Slam Dunk ni de ninguno de sus personajes.

Esto es un Sen-OC/ Ru-hana, que este o mejor dicho ESTA si me pertenece así que a quien no le guste que Sendoh esté con un personaje original y/o que sea una chica, lo siento pero es lo que hay; de todas formas os pido que antes de juzgar lo leáis, además ella no será una chica muy convencional que digamos.

Sumario: Hanamichi¿es hijo único, verdad, y el motivo por el que odiaba el básquet era porqué una chica que le rechazó estaba enamorada de un jugador de básquet¿no?

¿Quién es esa chica de pelo castaño oscuro que está colgada del cuello del Tensai? Y lo que de verdad le importa al dueño de la funeraria¿Sobrevivirá a los celos de cierto zorro de ojos azules?

**Saemi Takey: **Seguramente no vas a leer esto, ya que que esta historia y Kaori no te gustan, pero de todas formas lo voy a ecribir, respeto tu opinion cada uno es libre de pensar lo que quiera, pero si te fijas la pareja principal es Sen x personaje mío. Yo voy a continuar con la história a pesar de lo que digas.

**Nihonko: **Ahora que ya he contratado a un guardaespaldas, puedo decirte que lo voy a tratar un poquito de nada mal, pero te prometo que va a tener su compensación.

**Shadir:** La palabrita siempre se me escapa con el corrector intento cambiarlas todas pero siempre se me escapa alguna.

**_CAPÍTULO 8: Yo no soy gay¿o si?_**

Una semana más tarde Kaori ya estaba fresca como una rosa. Esa tarde había quedado con Kaede y Hana para entrenar pero luego les dio plantón y decidió practicar un poco su estilo de lucha, según ella, tanto jugar solo a básquet la había oxidado, los otros dos solo la miraron como si estuviese igual que una cabra y se fueron a practicar tiros solo ellos dos.

Kyaaaa! Mierda! Otro saco de boxeo que se va al garete ¿quizás debería entrenar menos mis patadas y concentrarme en los puñetazos para equilibrar un poco la cosa?

Espero que ese saco no sea mi alter ego. Dijo Akira apareciendo de la nada. Oí que te hiciste daño por salvar a Rukawa, veo que ya estás bien.

Kaori lo miró, se sentó en el suelo cogió la botella de agua y no dijo nada, como si frente a ella no hubiese nadie. Akira no se dio por vencido y se acerco para sentarse. Lárgate y déjame en paz. Le espetó ella con veneno antes de que se sentara.

No tienes derecho a castigarme por no compartir tus sentimientos, eres injusta.

La vida es injusta, y no te estoy castigando, porqué para hacerlo, no verme o no estar conmigo tendría que suponer algún tipo de dolor para ti, cosa que no es.

En esto tienes razón. Kaori sintió que le atravesaban el corazón con un puñal. Pero no tienes derecho a poner a tu hermano en mi contra, a él si lo aprecio mucho y no quiero que me odie. Sabía que le estaba haciendo daño, pero no quería perder a Hanamichi como amigo.

Hana no te odiará jamás si depende de mi, el te quiere como un hermano y te admira mucho, no te preocupes por lo que yo le pueda decir; Kaede es otro tema se pone muy celoso cuando estas con Hana.

¿Kaede¿Dónde queda marmota borde o zorro narcoléptico?

Ahora somos amigos, y me ha dicho que para el soy como su hermana pequeña. Frunció el ceño a la última palabra. Akira sintió ganas de reírse pero se contuvo.

He oído que tu ex ya no va por Shohoku¿qué pasa se cansó de consolarte? Se burló Akira.

No después de pegar a Kaede una vez e intentarlo otra, le di un puñetazo y luego me trató de puta diciendo que yo me acostaba contigo y con Kaede.

Akira se sorprendió de la tranquilidad con la que ella hablaba, y cuando su cerebro procesó la información primero se sonrojó un poco y luego tubo ganas de mandar alguien al cementerio, pero no sabía porqué o quizás no quería saberlo.

¿Y tú que le dijiste?

Le dijo que como el no le ofrecía lo que necesitaba lo buscaba en otros lados. Y ahora si no te importa tenemos algo de que hablar, así que ve-te. Dijo Ayako apareciendo con Ryota y Mitsui.

Eso márchate 'escoba con opatas'. Le dijo Mitsui, Ryota asintió.

Akira sintió que no estaba bien que alguien más aparte de Kaori le llamara así. Pero como tantas otras cosas no quiso entenderlo.

Cuando Akira se fue...

Gracias Ayako, pero creo que hubiera podido con el. Les dijo Kaori con una sonrisa.

He, he. No te preocupes las chicas tenemos que ayudarnos unas a otras, además yo se lo que es que un tipo no te deje ni a sol ni a sombra aunque se lo pidas. Dijo mirando de reojo a Ryota.

AYA-CHAN! Gimió Ryota los otros tres se rieron.

No te preocupes Ryochin yo si te quiero, ven aquí. Le dijo Kaori riendo mientras le abrazaba y los otros dos continuaban riéndose a carcajadas ahora aún más.

Cuando todos se calmaron un poco. Kaori preguntó. ¿Qué es eso que querías decirme?

Veras necesito que me entrenes. Dijo Ayako muy seria.

MEOW! No te preocupes yo te entrenaré y te convertiré en la mejor jugadora de básquet de Japón, no del universo. Dijo Kaori en modo felino.

No me refería al básquet aunque ahora que lo dices eso de entrenar juntas me encantaría; pero lo que quiero es que me enseñes a luchar.

No con ese abanico suyo ya es bastante mortal. Bromeó Mitsui. Lo siento. Se disculpo cuando vio la cara de Ayako, no era amenazante pero si muy seria.

No tengo ningún problema con enseñarte a luchar pero por qué. Preguntó Kaori con curiosidad.

Contando la del día que tú llegaste ya es la segunda vez que unos maleantes vienen al gimnasio a causar problemas y yo no pude hacer nada en ninguna de las dos.

No te preocupes, mira yo normalmente primero hago mis entrenamientos de lucha y luego de básquet pero puedo cambiarlos de modo que no tengas que madrugar.

De verdad, gracias.

MEOW! Juntas dominaremos todo el instituto. Nyahahaha. Con tu abanico y mis técnicas nadie nos desafiará, aunque si es así ya no tendré excusa para liarme a golpes, pero como es por una buena causa lo soportaré. Nyahahahaha. Mañana empezamos.

Síp, vendré a tu casa. Adiós. Y Ayako se marchó con los dos chicos.

Vaya, no puedo imaginarme que hará con nosotros cuando sepa luchar. Dijo Kaede quien acababa de llegar.

Mierda¿Que pasa hoy que todo el mundo aparece por arte de magia y yo no me entero?

He, he. Por si no lo recuerdas según tu hermano soy un zorro astuto. Ahora que lo pienso todavía no me has dicho como conseguiste que Hana admitiera su orientación sexual.

Kaori palmeó el suelo y Kaede se sentó a su lado. Bueno allá va, todo el pollo empezó el mismo día que tu le enseñaste, quiero decir tiraste la camiseta de la selección nacional en sus morros.

FLASHBACK

Tu amiguito no está nada mal, hacéis muy buena pareja.

Kaori, por qué tardaste tanto y...(se da cuenta de lo que le han dicho)TEME NO DIGAS ESTÚPIDESCES PERO SI SOMOS DOS HOMBRES!

Cálmate, y eso no es verdad tu eres un mono pelirrojo y el un zorro, así que de hombres nada. Además por qué le odias tanto y como en tu frase aparezca la tal Haruko yo misma te acabo de romper la espalda, me tienes frita con ella.

El siempre se hace ver dejándome en ridículo y...Kaori no lo dejó terminar.

Por los informes (Mierda! Ya estamos otra vez con el código militar; pensó Hana) de Youhei y los otros él solo juega como sabe y eres tu quien intentando captar la atención de esa...esa, que más da, se pone en ridículo. Si lo piensas tenéis mucho en común, los dos jugáis al básquet, sois problemáticos y testarudos, altos, violentos...

Vale, vale, cojo la idea, en el último partido jugamos bien juntos, pero ahora ya es demasiado tarde, él me odia. Dijo Hana con tristeza y Kaori se dio cuenta de que Hana sentía algo diferente de lo que se siente por un amigo, pero decidió que iría paso a paso, primero amigos, luego confidentes, y amantes por último, eso si Rukawa era gay o por lo menos bisexual.

Pues yo diría que no te odia solo te tiene un poco de manía pero si cuando le vuelves a ver eres amable seguro que se le pasa. Mintió Kaori, aunque no andaba muy lejos de la verdad.

¿Tú crees? Vio su hermana asentir. Muy bien tú me ayudarás. Dime que hay que hacer para hacerse amigo de un fanático del básquet, con mala leche y con mirada gélida. Al fin y al cabo en eso os parecéis.

Ha, ha. Primero tienes que dejar de llamarle zorro, luego pedirle disculpas y por último ayudarle a conquistar a Haruko.

NANI! PERO TÚ ESTAS MAL DE LA CABEZA. A Rukawa no le interesa Haruko...(se da cuenta de lo que ha dicho) quiero decir.

¿Entonces si lo sabes porqué siempre le buscas? Vaya, vaya menuda tensión sexual que debe experimentar mi hermanito si está dispuesto a que lo golpeen como un saco de boxeo. Pensó Kaori.

Porqué Haruko solo tiene ojos para él y me pone celoso. Dijo muy rápido, demasiado.

Ehehe, bueno así que no estás celoso de Rukawa por Haruko, sino de Haruko por Rukawa porqué crees que ella al ser una chica tiene más oportunidades que tu, pensó Kaori mientras su hermano cada vez daba excusas más idiotas por no querer admitir que le gustaba otro chico.

Te creo. Dijo Kaori muy seria.

Menos mal que te has dado cuenta de la estupidez que estabas diciendo cuando entraste en la habitación. Dijo con satisfacción Hana, aunque esta no le iba a durar demasiado.

En los días siguientes Kaori no dejaba de hacer preguntas con doble sentido, haciendo que Hana al ponerse nervioso contestara lo que de verdad sentía sin darse cuanta, ya que Kaori no se burlaba sino que tomaba las respuesta de su hermano, como si respaldaran la versión de este.

Pasaron dos semanas y ella decidió que ya era hora de que su hermanito saliera del armario.

Oye Hanamichi tu siempre dices que Haruko ahora es una de tus mejores amigas, entonces tendrás que ayudarla, lo que le espera será muy doloroso y chocante. Dijo Kaori toda seria conteniendo unas ganas de carcajearse enormes.

¿Por qué¿Qué pasó? Preguntó preocupado Hana.

Rukawa es gay y tiene novio, hoy les vi el otro chico con el brazo en los hombros de Rukawa. Aunque deduzco que no van en serio, porqué una chica se echó encima de Rukawa (vio los celos de Hana y continuó con su plan) y el otro no demostró nada de celos, así ( ahora se fijó en el relieve en los ojos del pelirrojo) que quizás ella no vaya a sufrir tanto. Pero de todas formas tienes que prepararla y para hacerlo tienes que aprender a hablar de la homosexualidad con más naturalidad¿entiendes?

Ss sí. Pero estas segura de que era Ka... digo Rukawa.

No estoy ciega sabes, le vi cuando venia a verte en tus partidos.

Puede que el otro sea su hermano.

Hana tu homo fobia me esta poniendo de mala leche.

YO NO SOY HOMO FÓBICO!

¿A no¿Entonces por qué te comportas así? Son novios y seguramente se acuesten juntos que más da.

NO ESO UN PUEDE SER KAEDE NO ESTÁ CON NÁDIE, ESE TIPO ES SU HERMANO, PRIMO LO QUE SEA, PERO KAEDE NO ESTÁ CON NADIE...con nadie.

Tanto le quieres hermanito.

Sí.

Bueno Kaori, piensa que hace años que practicas las artes marciales, está lesionado y te quiere así que no va a atacarte¿o sí? Pensó ella frenética, se le había ido un poco la mano con el asunto. Eh Hana, ehehehehe; veras... esto...yo maquillé un poquito de nada la verdad.

¿Huh? Hana tiene el presentimiento de que lo que viene lo cabreará mucho.

Kaori pasó a modo felino y Hana se preparó para una larga carrera. Verás el otro chico no tenia el brazo en los hombros de Rukawa, bueno iban separados, aunque ahora que lo pienso Rukawa iba solo, mejor dicho no iba porqué ahora debe estar jugando un partido en Osaka, según Youhei, así que no le vi, ehehehehehe. Adiós!

Me has mentido, vio que ella iba a decir algo, cállate por hoy ya has dicho bastante.

Hana no quería hacerte daño, pero debías admitir lo que sientes y ... y ...y ¿ te estas riendo?

Kaede aún está libre, sí sí sí. No paraba de saltar por la habitación

Entonces ¿no vas a decapitarme o peor hacerme escuchar ópera?

Nop, pero tendrás que hacerme los deberes por un semestre.

Si claro no hago los míos hasta el último segundo y haré los tuyos, además esto va contra mi ley sagrada, la LME.

¿LME?

Sip, Ley Mínimo Esfuerzo, Nyahahahaha.

Pero si siempre estás entrenando para una cosa o la otra.

Las artes marciales y el básquet son la excepción que confirma la regla.

Pero si casi es lo único que haces

¿Y?

Nada. Dijo Hana finalmente admitiendo derrota.

FIN DEL FLASBACK

Eres una bruja.

No se de que te quejas si no fuese por mi aún serias el baka kitsune en lugar de Kaede.

¿Y le hiciste los deberes?

¿Yo? que va, no has oído que se rindió. Nyahahahaha, nadie es más testaruda que yo, aunque me vaya la vida en ello.

En eso te doy la razón. Auch¿por qué me pegas? si lo dices tu misma.

Yo puedo decirlo, tu no. Hmp. Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho e hizo morritos. Kaede empezó a reír y luego la abrazó, ella le correspondió el abrazo y empezó a reírse con él.

Vamos neko-chan.

Vamos marmota.


	9. Te amo Kae, Aishiteru Hana

Disclaimer: No soy la dueña ni de Slam Dunk ni de ninguno de sus personajes.

Esto es un Sen-OC/ Ru-hana, que este o mejor dicho ESTA si me pertenece así que a quien no le guste que Sendoh esté con un personaje original y/o que sea una chica, lo siento pero es lo que hay; de todas formas os pido que antes de juzgar lo leáis, además ella no será una chica muy convencional que digamos.

Sumario: Hanamichi¿es hijo único, verdad, y el motivo por el que odiaba el básquet era porqué una chica que le rechazó estaba enamorada de un jugador de básquet¿no?

¿Quién es esa chica de pelo castaño oscuro que está colgada del cuello del Tensai? Y lo que de verdad le importa al dueño de la funeraria¿Sobrevivirá a los celos de cierto zorro de ojos azules?

ADVERTENCIA PARA MENTES INOCENTES: LEMON. Dedicado a Astrea, que empezaba a estar impaciente.

Gracias a **Shadir, Nihonko y Astrea.**

**_CAPÍTULO 9: Te amo Kae, Aishiteru Hana._**

Lo voy a hacer. Dijo muy serio Kaede.

Hijo, si no lo dices un poquito más claro no lo cojo. Se burló Kaori.

Voy a declararme a Hana.

Veo que por fin vas a salir de tu madriguera. Ya lo tengo, mira puedo conseguirte unas entradas para el estreno de esa nueva película que Hana quería ver, luego le invitas a cenar los dos solos, en un restaurante que esté bien pero que no sea muy caro, sino se sentirá incomodo, más tarde os vais a este local a bailar y luego (mirada pícara)...

¿Y luego que? Preguntó Kaede aunque ya sospechaba por donde iban los tiros.

Luego con la excusa de que ya es muy tarde le invitas a pasar la noche en tu casa; es tan ingenuo que seguro que no pilla el hilo hasta que ya esté por completo en tus garras. Eso sí, usad preservativos, no es que exista la posibilidad de hacerme tía, pero bueno siempre dicen que hay que usarlos. Mira de reojo a Kaede y ve que está un poco sonrojado. ¿Ah vamos! No me digas que te da vergüenza hablar de sexo? Si es la cosa más normal del mundo, piensa que si 9 meses antes de tu nacimiento tus padres no mphhhhhh!

Kaede le tapa la boca con la mano. Cierra el pico.

Nyahahahaha! Es broma, pero es verdad que es una cosa normal, íntima pero normal o ¿acaso es por qué soy una chica? Kaede solo desvía la mirada. Por Dios Kaede! Ni yo te veo a ti como hombre ni tú a mí como mujer, bueno como hombre porqué eres gay, Ahhhhhh! Ves ya me has liado.

No entiendo como puedes hablar con tanta familiaridad del sexo.

En mi terapia de grupo para mujeres violadas lo hacíamos. Dijo ella como si fuese la cosa más normal del mundo.

NANI¿Tu?...¿A ti?...quiero decir. Kaede estaba como ido.

No a mi no paro a una amiga sí, y como era demasiado duro para ella ir sola pues me apunté. Y no te creas aprendí mucho; ¿sabías que hay un tipo de movimientos de lucha especiales para neutralizar (Kaede suspiro ante la palabra, esa no iba a cambiar jamás) los ataques del violador aunque sea más fuerte y rápido? Preguntó ella muy emocionada, no se notaba ni nada que le encanta luchar.

No, no lo sabía. ¿De verdad que no te ocurrió a ti? Preguntó preocupado.

Que no, además tú crees que hay alguien en este planeta, que pueda derrotarme y dejarme indefensa.

Sendoh.

ESTÚPIDO, AKIRA NUNCA HARÍA UNA COSA SEMEJANTE ¿COMO TE ATREVES? Gritó poniéndose de pié, iba a darle un puñetazo pero se contuvo, vio que Kaede no pretendía decir que Akira fuese un violador, sino que podía dejarla indefensa por lo menos sentimentalmente. Lo siento. Se sentó y miró al suelo.

Sabía que te gustaba pero no me imaginaba que lo amaras tanto. No te preocupes, pero te felicito, ese golpe no lo vi venir, menos mal que te paraste a tiempo sino me rompes la nariz y mi club de de fans te hubiese dado caza. Dijo bromeando para relajar un poco el ambiente.

Nyahahahaha! Esas no son rivales para mi ORE WA TENSAI. Dijo imitando a su hermano, los dos se echaron a reír. Cuando se calmaron. Bueno esta tarde te daré las entradas y mañana será el gran día¿oye por que no le regalas una rosa roja?

Se sentirá como una mujer.

¿Y que? cuando estéis en plena actividad también. Dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Do'aho. Dijo Kaede riéndose un poco colorado.

Esa tarde en el gimnasio, cuando hacían un pequeño descanso de 5 minutos...

Kaede ten las entradas, asegúrate de que Hana no las vea, así será una sorpresa.

¿Qué será una sorpresa? Les dice Hana apareciendo por detrás.

Querido hermano debo informarte que no sufro de ninguna enfermedad cardiovascular, así que no te esfuerces en matarme a sustos.

¿Ca-cardo que?

Déjalo, no vale la pena, y por lo de antes si te lo dijéramos no seria una sorpresa. Más tarde Hana no dejó ni un momento en paz a los dos conspiradores preguntando una y otra vez que era la sorpresa.

La tarde siguiente, Kaori con la ayuda de Ayako que sedució, digo habló con Ryota para dar un descanso a los chicos, terminó de poner a punto los últimos detalles del plan, incluso iría con Youhei a espiar una rato a la parejita feliz para asegurarse de que las animadoras de Rukawa no se metieran por medio.

Dentro del cine Kaede cogió la mano de Hana, sintió que el otro chico se sobresaltaba pero luego se relajaba y entrelazaba sus dedos con los de Kaede; este no pudo evitar sonreír en la oscuridad y mirar a Hana que también le sonreía.

De pronto dejaron de sonreír, se habían perdido el uno en la mirada del otro, se fueron acercando poco a poco, Hana se detuvo, pero Kaede no, y le dio un beso en los labios, luego se separo para ver la reacción de Hana. Este solo cerró los ojos esperando que Kaede volviera a besarlo, cosa que el otro chico hizo con gusto.

La lengua de Kaede se abrió paso en la boca de Hana, y las dos lenguas comenzaron una danza sensual y tierna.

La película se fue al garete. Hana rodeó el cuello de Kaede con sus brazos, y este colocó una mano en la nuca de Hana y la otra en su cintura de forma posesiva pero cariñosa. Les importaba un bledo que en cualquier momento las luces se encenderían y quedarían aún más al descubierto, porqué los ocupantes del los asientos cercanos ya se habían dado cuenta del show. Minutos más tardes se separaban para coger aire, los dos tenían los labios húmedos y un poco hinchados, pero no dejaban de sonreírse el uno al otro como un par de idiotas.

Hana apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Kaede, este le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y le abrazó, estuvieron así el resto de la película, no se dirigieron la palabra, pero sus miradas y caricias lo decían todo.

Llegó la hora de irse al restaurante a cenar, Kaede rodeó con su brazo la cintura de Hana y este se dejó hacer. Por la calle la gente les miraba, pero Kaede les lanzaba su mirada de 'si tienes algún problema ven, que te hago pedazos' y seguían su camino.

Llegaron al restaurante, era muy acogedor pero refinado la vez. Cenaron entre risas, besos, miradas cómplices y caricias.

Dejaron de lado lo de ir a bailar, más que nada porqué Kaede pensó que Hana no se sentiría cómodo bailando en un lugar donde la gente les mirara como bichos raros, y no quería llevarlo a una disco de gays porqué no quería que ningún otro hombre se acercase a SU do'aho.

¿Quieres ir a mi casa? Preguntó Kaede besando a Hana en el pelo.

Sí. Contestó Hana, como si accediese a algo más.

No puede ser que sospeche cuales son mis intenciones¿pero su mirada? Da igual si es así mejor, aunque hubiese sido gracioso ver su reacción al momento de seducirle.

Hana veía la mirada pícara de Kaede. Se lo que tienes en mente Kitsune Hentai, pero...pero yo también lo deseo. Te amo Kaede. Pensó Hana.

Siguieron su camino paseando tranquilamente, sin decirse nada más, no hacía falta. Diez minutos más tarde llegaron a casa de Kaede.

¿Quieres tomar algo?

No gracias, ven siéntate en el sofá conmigo. Kaede accedió se sentó y recostó a Hana sobre su pecho, rodeándolo con los brazos.

¿Cuando? Preguntó de la nada Hana. Vio que Kaede no le entendió. ¿Desde cuando sientes esto por mí?

Dirás que soy masoca, pero desde la primera vez que te vi en ese tejado, cuando vi el fuego en tus ojos al oír mi nombre, supe que serías el único en mi vida, el único que podría hacerme feliz. Pelearme contigo era la única forma de atraer tu atención y desviarla de esa bruja. ¿Y tú?

No te hagas el inocente Kaede, se muy bien que conoces de mi muchas más cosas de las que quieres aparentar, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que tu y mi hermana, sois tan amigos. Bromeó Hana. Seguro que te contó todo¿verdad? Kaede solo sonrió y le besó.

Pero hay algo que ella no sabe. Desde un principio me di cuenta de que para mi Haruko solo era una vía de escape para olvidarme de ti, de tus ojos fríos pero con un fuego azul misterioso que me atraía. No soportaba que el básquet tuviera más atención tuya que yo, por eso me esforcé, porqué creí que si llegaba a ser el mejor, tú te fijarías en mí.

Do'aho! Dice Kaede acariciando el pelo de Hana. Ven vamos arriba a mi habitación.

¿Ya tienes preservativos Kaede? Bromeó Hana con una sonrisa pícara al más puro estilo Kaori.

Kaede se levantó tan rápido que tiró al suelo a Hana. Lo...lo siento¿tu...tu sabias?

No, pero me lo imaginaba y te aseguro que deseo más que nada estar contigo, sentirte dentro de mí. Dijo Hana un poco sonrojado y muy serio.

Kaede se le acercó y le dio tal beso que pobre Hana creía que se desmayaba allí mismo. Luego se separó de él, fue a la cocina y volvió con una rosa roja.

Tómala. Le dijo entregándosela a Hana.

Gracias. Dijo el oliendo la flor.

Subieron a la habitación de Kaede cogidos de la mano. Nada más entrar Kaede cerró la puerta, y fue a besar a Hana rodeando su cintura con los brazos, este entrelazó los suyos en el cuello de Kaede acariciando su pelo.

Kaede desnudaba a Hana mientras le besaba el cuello. En segundos el pelirrojo estaba completamente desnudo. Kaede no podía evitar recorrer el cuerpo de su amante con la mirada, con solo pensar que ese cuerpo le pertenecía y que lo iba a hacer suyo esa misma noche por primera vez, se excitaba aún más.

Hana que notó la mirada del moreno se sonrojó, y se echó a los brazos de Kaede, dejando reposar su cabeza en el hombro del otro chico. Te amo Kae. Susurró.

Y yo a ti. Contestó Kaede mientras se iba quitando su propia ropa a la vez que besaba a Hana. Cuando estuvo completamente desnudo tendió a Hana en la cama. No dejaba de besar el rostro de su do'aho mientras sus manos hábiles recorrían hasta el último rincón de ese cuerpo bronceado.

Dejó su cara y se dirigió a su pecho pasando por su garganta, cuello, clavícula...todo. Cuando llegó a su destino, chupó y lamió los pezones de Hana, arrancándole gemidos y sollozos de placer. Mientras continuaba ocupado con el pecho, con una mano empezó a masajear el miembro de Hana, el cual dio un pequeño grito por la sorpresa. Kaede sonrió pícaro y continuo con lo suyo no sin antes darle tal beso a Hana, que pobre se le electrocutaron las pocas neuronas que le funcionaban en ese momento.

Después Kaede decidió que ya era hora de reemplazar su mano por su boca. Empezó a lamer suave y muy sensualmente el miembro de Hana, este tenía los ojos cerrados fuertemente, y giraba la cabeza de un lado para otro, repitiendo como un mantra el nombre de su amante.

A Kaede esto le encantaba, poco después aumentó el ritmo, Hana ahora gritaba pidiendo más y Kaede estaba encantado de complacerle.

Hana no tardó mucho en acabar dentro de la boca de Kaede, quien luego besó apasionadamente a su do'aho para que probara su propio sabor.

Ka...Kaede...ha...sido genial. Dijo Hana intentando coger el aire y normalizar su respiración.

Pues aún no he terminado cariño, todavía falta lo mejor. Añadió Kaede seductoramente, Hana solo se estremeció y gritó cuando sintió un dedo juguetón entrando y saliendo de su entrada.

Shhh!...No te preocupes al principió te dolerá un poco pero luego solo habrá placer. Le susurró Kaede al oído. Un poco después Kaede introdujo un segundo dedo y más tarde el tercero.

Cuando notó que la entrada ya estaba completamente dilatada, entrelazó las piernas de Hana en su cintura y entró lentamente para que su pelirrojo no sufriera y se acostumbrase a su tamaño.

Luego empezó a embestir lentamente y con suavidad mientras masajeaba el miembro de Hana al mismo ritmo.

Poco después lo fue aumentando.

Ahhhhh!...si...continúa...más rápido...rápido. Pedía Hana entre sollozos.

Que...que...bien...se siente. Ahhhhh! Eres...tan...estrecho Ahhhh! Decía Kaede con voz ronca. Viendo que Hana iba a terminar por segunda vez, aumento el ritmo otra vez. Momentos después terminaban los dos juntos, Kaede dentro de Hana y este en sus estómagos.

Kaede se dejó caer suavemente en el pecho de Hana, dio la vuelta de modo que fuese Hana quien durmiera en el suyo y lo abrazó.

Te amo Kae.

Aishiteru Hana.

No tardaron mucho en dormirse.

En casa de Hana y Kaori...

Kaori donde está tu hermano. Preguntó la Sra. Anzai.

Se quedó a dormir a casa de un amigo. Le contestó la chica. Aunque no creo que Kaede le deje dormir demasiado. Pensó. NYAHAHAHAHAHA! Rió en alto. El matrimonio no le hizo caso solo suspiraron.

Mañana siguiente en el instituto...

Cuenta, cuenta lo quiero saber todo hasta la última coma. Decía una gata muy hiperactiva a un zorro que solo reía diabólicamente con un brillo en los ojos.

Solo te diré que empezamos a las 12 y no nos dormimos hasta las 4 y esta mañana en el baño también hubo función.

Mi hermano, lo entiendo porqué en nuestra familia nos sobra energía, pero ¿de donde sacó tanta energía una marmota como tu?

Tenía un buen incentivo. Calla por allá viene y si se entera de que hablamos de eso nos mata.

¿Que hacéis? Preguntó sospechando algo Hana.

Nada. Contestaron los dos a la vez.

TEME KITSUNE! SE LO HAS CONTADO¿NO VES QUE ES UNA NIÑA INOCENTE! Gritó todo rojo Hana.

¿Inocente esta? Por Dios Hana no conoces ni a tu propia hermana. Y el zorro y la gata se marcharon riendo.

NI SE TE OCURRA CONTARLE LO DEL BAÑO¿TE ENTERAS?

Gracias Hana ya no me acordaba de esa parte. Le espetó Kaori. Haber ¿que sucedió en el baño? Kaori vio que su hermano corría hacia ellos y riendo como una posesa cogió la mano de Kaede. Corre Kaede que nos coge. Le decía mientras corría a todo gas.

Y por los pasillos se podía ver a un mono rojo persiguiendo a una gata y a un zorro. Los profesores, que ya conocían 'el buen carácter' de esos tres liantes, no hicieron el más mínimo caso.


	10. ¿Que siento?

Disclaimer: No soy la dueña ni de Slam Dunk ni de ninguno de sus personajes.

Esto es un Sen-OC/ Ru-hana, que este o mejor dicho ESTA si me pertenece así que a quien no le guste que Sendoh esté con un personaje original y/o que sea una chica, lo siento pero es lo que hay; de todas formas os pido que antes de juzgar lo leáis, además ella no será una chica muy convencional que digamos.

Sumario: Hanamichi¿es hijo único, verdad, y el motivo por el que odiaba el básquet era porqué una chica que le rechazó estaba enamorada de un jugador de básquet¿no?

¿Quién es esa chica de pelo castaño oscuro que está colgada del cuello del Tensai? Y lo que de verdad le importa al dueño de la funeraria¿Sobrevivirá a los celos de cierto zorro de ojos azules?

**_CAPÍTULO 10¿Qué siento?_**

Hana y Kaede no escondían sus sentimientos delante de sus amigos y equipo, de momento lo mantenian en secreto para quienes no fueran de su circulo. Solo les preocupaban sus amigos y equipo, y como estos ya lo sabían y aceptaban, pues ya estaba bien. Todos estaban felices por la nueva pareja 'ya era hora' fue el comentario de la mayoría cuando se enteraron, que esos dos eran pareja oficial. Sobretodo Kaori que presumía de haber hecho de Cupido.

Pero ella tenía una espina clavada en el corazón, tal y como le dijo a Akira, se ocupo de que Hana no le echara nada en cara y continuase siendo su amigo.

Pero con Kaede incluso llegaron a las manos por defender a Akira, después el solo le dijo'es tu vida haz lo que quieras, pero solo conseguirás sufrir'. Y no se equivocó, tenía que verlo casi a diario, y hacer como si nada para no preocupar a su hermano, que no sabía lo profundos que eran los sentimientos de su hermana, hacia el capitán de Ryonan.

Kaede si lo sabía y estaba preocupado. Kaori se pasaba todo el día entrenando para tener la mente ocupada, luego también estaban los entrenamientos de básquet y lucha con Ayako.

Estaba al borde del colapso físico y todo por testaruda. Kaede decidió que eso no podía continuar.

JODER MÍRATE! ESTAS HECHA UNA MIERDA! Ya se que no quieres que Hana se preocupe, pero diablos la familia está para eso, para preocuparse. Tienes que parar esta locura.

Pero entonces Hana se peleará con Akira. ¿No lo entiendes?

¿Y a mi que diablos me importa ese tipo? Por mi que se vaya a la mierda, quien me preocupa eres tu y no ese estúpido.

Lo amo y no quiero que sufra. Susurró, pero Kaede la oyó.

¿Y no crees que va a sufrir más cuando vea a Hana sufrir por qué estás enferma? Le dijo con voz suave.

Pero necesito tener la mente ocupada.

Pues come más y alimentos energéticos además de vitaminas.

Todo eso engorda. Kaede cayó al suelo.

Pero si tú ya...Se dio cuenta de lo que había dado a entender. Aunque Kaori no fuese como las demás chicas, sabía que eso si lo compartía con el resto de la población femenina, y más si viene de un tío.

A ver Kaede¿verdad que serás un sol y vas a terminar la frase? Dijo Kaori en modo felino, pero no de gata, sino de pantera. Una pantera con muy mala leche y MUY MUY cabreada. Comenzó a avanzar haciendo retroceder a Kaede, pero sus pasos no eran seguros y pestañeaba muy rápido, demasiado rápido. De pronto empezó a tambalearse como si se mareara y en unos segundos se dejó caer al suelo, puso los ojos en blanco y se desmayó.

KAORI! RESPONDE KAORI! Mierda. Kaede la cogió en brazos, y la llevó corriendo al hospital, la ambulancia iba a tardar mucho y el hospital solo estaba a una manzana. Por el camino se topó con Fujima tirándolo al suelo. Ni siquiera se disculpó solo siguió corriendo.

Kenji¿estas bien? Preguntó Hanagata

Sí, creo que Rukawa llevaba a la hermana de Sakuragi en brazos, debe haberle pasado algo. Vamos!

Kaede fue directamente a urgencias y allí amenazo a todo médico y enfermera que si no lo atendían iban a rodar cabezas. Cuando se calmó llamó al entrenador, a Hana y a Ayako para que avisara a todos.

Minutos después Hana llegaba corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo. Kaede¿está bien¿Que tiene¿Se recuperará? Preguntaba histérico y llorando.

Kaede le abrazó. Tranquilo los médicos dicen que es solo un poco de anemia causada por estrés y sobreesfuerzo. Dentro de unos días estará fresca como una rosa. Cuando los otros llegaron Kaede les dijo que todo estaba bien y que sentía haberlos preocupado llamándolos sin estar seguro de lo que ocurría.

Rukawa no te preocupes, hiciste bien llamándonos. Dijo Ayako, entonces ve entrar a Akira con Fujima y ni corta ni perezosa le metió tal derechazo que lo sentó en el suelo. ¿PERO ES QUE TODAVIA TIENES EL MORRO DE VENIR AQUÍ? ESTÚPIDO INSENSIBLE LO QUE MENOS NECESITA ES VERTE, POR TU CULPA ESTA ASÍ. Le gritó Ayako, Ryota enseguida fue a sujetarla no fuese el caso que le hubiera gustado le experiencia y quisiera repetir. Aunque a él no le faltaban ganas para hacer lo mismo.

Ayako¿por qué le pegas solo no le gusta ya se le pasará? Dijo Hana asombrado.

Hana deberías abrir los ojos de una puta vez. Le espetó Kaede enfadado.

¿De que me estás hablando, pero si estos días ella actuaba como siempre lo ha hecho.

Hablaremos después ahora será mejor que vayas a verla y no repliques. Le dijo serio a su novio. En cuanto a ti, ya lo has oído desaparece.

Tu no puedes obligarme Rukawa, he venido a verla Y LA VERÉ¿ME OYES? Acabó gritando Akira. A todos les sorprendió. ¿Es que Kaori no era la única enamorada como una estúpida?

Y en cuanto a ti, Ayako. Tienes suerte de ser una mujer porqué...

El que tiene suerte eres tú. Le interrumpió ella. No se si lo sabes pero Kaori me está enseñando a luchar y te aseguro que aprendo rápido.

Akira hizo como si escuchase llover. Pasó por delante de todos y se fue a la habitación de Kaori.

Kaede esta vez no le detuvo pero cuando pasó por su lado le amenazó. Si derrama una sola lágrima más por tu culpa, Ryonan se queda sin su capitán, y ni siquiera tendré que hacer yo el trabajo sucio, el Gundam se ocupará encantado.

Sal de mi camino, marmota... Cayó al suelo otra vez, pero ahora fue Kaede quien lo tumbó.

Solo hay una persona que puede llamarme así, no lo olvides.

Akira se levanto. Joder todos me toman por un saco de boxeo. Pensó mientras entraba en la habitación. Cuando Hana lo vio se levantó y se fue.

¿Yo te he causado esto? Preguntó aunque sabía que estaba inconsciente y no le iba a contestar.

Bueno en realidad si no fuese tan testaruda, no habría ocurrido. Contestó ella, asustando a Akira. Hahahaha. Deberías verte la cara 'escoba con patas', parece que hayas visto un fantasma. Ahora en serio, te agradecería que si quedas con mi hermano, te asegures que yo no esté cerca. Le dijo seria.

Me odias. No era una pregunta, era lo que pasó por la mente de Akira, ni siquiera se dio cuenta que lo dijo en voz alta.

No te odio Akira. No se dio cuente como le llamó, pero el si. Pero es que cuando estás cerca necesito tener la mente ocupada y para eso tengo que jugar al básquet y luchar, y eso cansa mucho y no quiero engordar así que olvídate de las tabletas energéticas! Tú no sabes lo difícil que es para una chica controlar su peso. Los medicamentos no le permitían pensar con frialdad y menos en presencia suya.

No entiendo a que viene eso de las tabletas, pero haré lo que dices, si me prometes que no me odias ni me desprecias.

Prometido, 'escoba con patas'.

Me gusta más Akira.

Pero si yo nunca te he llamado así.

Si.

No

Si

No, no y no. Mil veces más de las que tú puedas decir o expresar de cualquier forma NO!

Infantil. Dijo él con una sonrisa en los labios, le encantaba verla así.

Si, si, si, infantil y todo lo que tu quieras pero gano yo. Nyahahahaha!

De veras es necesario que no te vea¿verdad? Pregunto con una sonrisa amarga.

Si no correspondes mis sentimientos, ni me dejas espacio, si.

¿Entonces si te dejo espacio podré verte, hablar contigo y entrenar contigo? Preguntó ansioso.

Ehhhhh! Se...Sendoh¿puedes soltarme las manos?

Ahhhhh! Perdona ehehehe. Dijo rascándose la cabeza como siempre y lanzando una risa nerviosa, bastante rara en él.

Sí. Contestó finalmente ella y en segundos estaba en los brazos de una escoba gigante de metro noventa.

Genial. Adiós Ka-chan. A la salida se topó con Kaede y le sacó la lengua. Lo ves quiere verme.

Y se fue más contento que un ocho.

Kaede se quedó atónito ante la acción de Akira. ¿Son imaginaciones mías o ese estúpido me sacó la lengua?

Te la sacó cariño, te la sacó, y la verdad es que parecía muy feliz. Hahahaha¿Oi, Kaede estas seguro de que a Sendoh no le gusta mi hermana?

No, no le gusta. Ahora me doy cuenta de que está colado por ella igual que un estúpido. El problema es que no quiere admitirlo. En eso os parecéis.

Después entraron en la habitación de Kaori. Kaede fue el primero en hablar. ¿Qué pasó parecía muy contento?

Le dije que si me daba espacio la hablaría y entrenaría con él.

¿Estas tonta o que¿Pero si tu misma le has estado evitando como una plaga? Preguntó mosqueado el zorrito.

Eso era porqué no me dejaba a sol ni a sombra y siempre que le evitaba para reponer fuerzas, me hacía un tercer grado. Ahora ha dicho que me dará espacio, y quizás estando conmigo empiece a gustarle un poco¿no crees?

Pero si mmph! Kaede le tapó la boca a Hana antes de que metiera la pata.

¿Huh? Suéltale y que termine.

No, tu duerme mocosa testaruda. Nos vamos.

Kaede, Hana. Volved aquí ahora mismo! AHHHHHHHHH! Esto no va quedar así.

Kitsune! Pero que haces, sabes que la habría alegrado.

Do'aho, si se lo dices se hará falsas esperanzas, recuerda que Sendoh está en fase de negación.

¿Y que haremos?

Es hora de intercambiar los papeles. A partir de ahora nosotros haremos de celestina. Vamos tenemos que estudiar el campo de batalla.

Por Dios Kaede ¿tu también?

En Ryonan.

¿Le sacaste la lengua a Rukawa? Akira tu estas mal de la cabeza. Pero me alegro que vuelvas a ser el estúpido de siempre. Hiroaki vio hacer morritos a Akira y se echó a reír. Ahora en serio, me preocupaba que desde el baile no lanzases a viento y marea tus malditas sonrisas de pervertido y que ya no bromearas. Ahora que lo pienso ¿que sucedió en el baile?

Dejó de hablarme, no quería verme, y cuando me hablaba me miraba como si fuese lo peor que jamás se cruzó en su camino, claro que delante de su hermano disimulaba; su promesa, eso era lo único que le impedía destrozarme.

No se si te habrás dado cuenta, pero estás hablando igual que un bobo enamorado.

Eso no es verdad, yo no la quiero, me entiendes, no la quiero.

Está bien no la quieres solo, no dejas de hablar de si te habla o deja de hablar, si te evita, si es demasiado cariñosa con los amigos de Sakuragi, sobretodo Youhei, si siempre está bromeando con Mitsui y Miyagi, si llama a Rukawa Kaede, si su ex...

Está bien déjalo quieres. Pudo haberle pasado algo grabe, si no fuera por Rukawa que se la llevó en brazos aunque el chico también podía haber llamado una ambulancia no hacia falta que la cargase. Dice apretando los dientes

Woohhhh! Cálmate. Tanta tensión no puede ser buena ¿Pero como te enteraste?

FLASHCBACK

Que raro Sakuragi salió corriendo sin decirme nada después de esa llamada. De pronto ve a Fujima del Shoyo. Oi, Fujima ¿que son tantas prisas?

Hace un momento hemos visto a Rukawa cargando en brazos a la hermana de Sakuragi, parecía que estaba inconsciente, ahora vamos al hospital. Si no te importa...

¿Cómo que en brazos¿Inconsciente¿Qué la pasó? Contesta maldita sea. Akira estaba zarandeando al pobre chico como si se tratara de un muñeco.

Cálmate diablos! Si tanto te preocupa ven con nosotros. Quien lo diría pareces un psicópata. Dijo Hanagata.

FIN DEL FLAHSBACK

Hombre ahora que lo dices, alguna vez si que...

Cierra el pico KOSH-KOSH. Le llamó así para vengarse.

Disimula lo que quieras pero sabes muy bien lo que sientes por ella.

No, no siento nada.

Si lo haces y cuando antes lo aceptes, antes dejareis de sufrir los DOS. Escoba con patas estúpida.

Hiroaki, no me llames así.

¿Por qué¿Ah! Por que solo ella puede llamarte así? Admítelo la quieres, y si no lo admites quizás yo me apunte a la fiesta.

A que te refieres.

Simple me cae muy bien, y las veces que me ha visto depre me ha animado, sin contar de que no se molesta cuando mi temperamento sale a la luz y digo lo que no pienso.

Así que ¿que sientes Akira¿la quieres o no?

¿Que siento?

La quieres. Le gritó su mente.

No

Si lo haces. ¿Vas a permitir que alguien te la quite aunque este sea tu mejor amigo?

No, no lo haré. Kaori Sakuragi, prepárate gatita, serás mía y de nadie más.


	11. El dolor te acerca a mi

Disclaimer: No soy la dueña ni de Slam Dunk ni de ninguno de sus personajes.

Esto es un Sen-OC/ Ru-hana, que este o mejor dicho ESTA si me pertenece así que a quien no le guste que Sendoh esté con un personaje original y/o que sea una chica, lo siento pero es lo que hay; de todas formas os pido que antes de juzgar lo leáis, además ella no será una chica muy convencional que digamos.

Sumario: Hanamichi¿es hijo único, verdad, y el motivo por el que odiaba el básquet era porqué una chica que le rechazó estaba enamorada de un jugador de básquet¿no?

¿Quién es esa chica de pelo castaño oscuro que está colgada del cuello del Tensai? Y lo que de verdad le importa al dueño de la funeraria¿Sobrevivirá a los celos de cierto zorro de ojos azules?

Gracias a **Nian y Shadir **por sus reviews, este es el penúltimo capítulo. Espero que os guste.

_**CAPÍTULO 11: El dolor te acerca mí.**_

Dos días después Kaori ya salió del hospital, Heigi quiso hablar con ella así que la esperó a la salida y esperó a que ni Hana ni Kaede se metieran por medio pero, no estaban solos Hiroaki habían venido a visitarla, aunque no se hizo notar.

Sal de mi vista Heigi, si no quieres que te rompa los huesos. Dijo ella como si hablase con su peor enemigo.

Tenemos que hablar sobre nosotros. No voy a dejarte marchar, esta vez no. Siento mucho lo que dije el otro día.

Primero, no hay un 'nosotros'; segundo, tu no eres mi dueño y por último, yo no lo siento, gracias a eso pude darme cuenta del cerdo asqueroso que eres. Y te lo advierto por última vez, Heigi, saldrás de mi vida para siempre, por las buenas o por las malas pero lo harás.

Eso ya se verá. Heigi se coloca en posición de lucha.

¿Qué pretendes, enfrentarte a mí ahora que sabes que estoy débil? Además de cobarde eres estúpido, aunque me ganes no volvería contigo ni que me fuera la vida en ello.

¿Y si no es la tuya que...? Nunca llegó a terminar la frase, unas uñas le estaban presionando el cuello hasta el punto de hacer que le saliera sangre y tuviera problemas para respirar.

Jamás vuelvas a amenazar a alguien que me importa. Sus ojos estaban en llamas, su voz era de ultratumba y todo su cuerpo temblaba de rabia e ira. Heigi nunca la había visto así y tubo miedo, mucho miedo. Una vez le dijo a Haruko, que ella era temible solo para añadir más leña al asunto, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que no había estado lejos de la verdad.

¿Cuándo¿Cuándo perdí mi oportunidad?

En el mismo momento que me decepcionaste comportándote como si tuvieras algún derecho sobre mi vida. No quiero saber nada de ti. Heigi se marchó. Puedes salir Kosh-Kosh no te haré daño, a ti no. Se lo que piensas, lo noté cuando me le abalancé. Ehehehe! Cuando paso al modo lucha mis sentidos se vuelven más sensibles. Dijo ella en modo felino y rascándose la cabeza.

Venia a ver como estabas, pero veo que estás bien.

No te equivoques, sin elemento sorpresa el me habría hecho pedazos, pero cuando insinuó eso, no pude controlarme. La verdad es que el asunto hubiese podido ponerse bastante feo para mí.

¿Y tu hermano y Rukawa?

Seguramente haciendo manitas en algún armario. Esos dos no conocen la moderación.

Hahahaha! Son como Akira. Por cierto el otro día le alegraste mucho, ahora ya vuelve a ser el mismo estúpido alegre de siempre, ahora ya vuelve a sonreír como un pervertido, eso es bueno¿creo?

Te entiendo. Sendoh es como mi hermano cuando están serios es que están mal de verdad.

¿Si lo sabías por qué continuabas haciéndole daño? Preguntó molesto.

Tú no tienes ni la menor idea de lo que he sufrido por ese estúpido. Al tener que aparentar ante mi hermano, que todo andaba bien. Así que mide tus palabras, aunque esté físicamente débil todavía tengo la lengua más afilada que una víbora.

Solo me preocupa Akira. Susurró.

MEOW! (Hiroaki suspiró ante el repentino cambio) Tú me perdonas a mí y yo a ti. ¿Trato hecho Koshy-chan?

Veo que te gusta poner motes igual que a tu hermano, y si acepto. Tengo una idea, mañana vamos a comer al restaurante del ex-capitán del equipo, podrías venir con nosotros, si quieres invitas a tu hermano.

Bien así conoceré al jefe mono, Hana me ha hablado de él, dice que hizo sudar bastante al gori.

Veo que conoces a todos.

Claro que sí, tengo una base de datos especial para ese tipo de objetivos. Nyahaha, hay que estudiar al enemigo para neutralizarle.

No lo entiendo pero da igual. Mañana a las 12 pásate por el gimnasio de Ryonan, ve con ropa normal, luego quizás juguemos un partido. En segundos tenia una gatita colgada del cuello.

Yihhhaaa¿Me dejaréis jugar verdad? Di que si, vamos enróllate Koshy-chan!

Si los otros aceptan por mi no hay problema, pero asegúrate de que estas en condiciones.

Síp, DON'T WORRY, BE HAPPY. Nyahahahaha! Me voy que esos dos ya tienen toda la ropa puesta¡Dios son como conejos!

Día siguiente en Ryonan.

Kaori-san cuanto tiempo sin verte. Veo que ya estás bien.

Como una rosa, mini-espía. Vaya que libreta más cañera pero para obtener información es más cómoda una grabadora, así no pierdes tiempo escribiendo. Hasta luego.

KOSH-KOSH, venga que tengo hambre, estuve dos días pasando solo de suero. Oi¿que pasa contigo fósil de paleolítico me invitaron sabes? Y luego voy a jugar al básquet así que apártate de mi camino y no me hagas malgastar energías.

'Escoba con patas' los he visto más rápidos.

No le hagáis caso, dijo Hana desde atrás, como estuvo en cama ayer todo el día, hoy está demasiado hiperactiva

Cierra el pico aún recuerdo los primeros días después de salir del hospital en los entrenamientos que te programé, lo hacías todo tan rápido que solo empeorabas las cosas.

Tranquilidad, vamos que Uozumi nos debe estar esperando. Intervino Koshino.

En el restaurante.

Vaya jefe mono, esto está delicioso. Exclamó Kaori. Uozumi lo pasó por alto, le habían contado que esa niña era capaz de hacer una clavada y que había entrenado a su hermano. Sentía mucha curiosidad.

¿Cuanto hace que juegas al básquet?

Desde siempre, creo que aprendí antes a driblar que a correr. Lo mismo me pasó con la lucha. Vio la cara de no entender nada. Mi madre era policía, y desde muy pequeña me entrenó. Así que ya lo sabes, si algún gangster te destroza el local tu me lo dices y yo le rompo los huesos.

Gracias, pero no deberías ser tan violenta.

¿Por qué? ella es como es, y no ataca por que sí. Dijo Akira distraído, ni siquiera se dio cuenta. Todos se sorprendieron normalmente a Akira le gustaba la compañía de chicas refinadas y tradicionales.

A Kaori esto le gustó, pero no se iba a lanzar a sus brazos, aunque con Kaede había puesto la excusa de que la proximidad la ayudaría a ganárselo, estaba decidida a olvidarlo, al menos como hombre.

Hiroaki fue el primero en hablar. Kaori quiere jugar con nosotros¿supongo que no habrá problema?

Por mi no hay problema pero que no espere ningún trato especial. Declaró Uozumi esperando que así se hiciera atrás.

No te preocupes, no quiero ningún favoritismo. Además la única forma de que las faltas funcionen conmigo es dejarme inconsciente. Nadie salvo Hana la entendió. Quiero jugar de base es mi posición preferida.

Hiroaki intervino. ¿Así que quieres enfrentarte a Akira? Hay mucha diferencia de altura, Ryota es más alto que tú y lo pasó muy difícil para contenerlo.

Puede con ello. Declaró Hana muy serio.

Está bien vamos.

En la cancha.

Saltaron Hana y Uozumi, ganó este último, quien se la pasó a Akira.

Sakuragi la pelota es nuestra. Se burló Fukuda, pero la alegría le duró poco, en una abrir y cerrar de ojos Akira solo estaba rebotando aire, y una gata con una mirada seria e inexpresiva estaba lanzando un triple perfecto.

¿Como? Exclamó Uozumi.

Durante todo el partido ocurrió lo mismo cada vez que Akira recibía la pelota le era arrebatada y como era el director de juego, su equipo no se sobreponía. Fukuda furioso decidió que ya era suficiente si no ganaban por las buenas lo harían por las malas.

Voy a darte una lección mocosa. Pensó. Cuando Kaori iba a lanzar un triple la golpeó en la cara con el codo, casi rompiéndole la nariz, pero ella aguantó el dolor, sus pequeñas pero fuertes manos dejaron ir la pelota, que entró perfectamente por el aro.

Cuando Kaori tocó el suelo se arrodilló de cuatro patas, para luego llevar una mano a su nariz. Estuvo en el suelo unos minutos. Kaede y Akira iban a decirle 4 palabras a Fukuda, pero Hana y Hiroaki les detuvieron, los dos sabían que no tardaría mucho en levantarse como un demonio y que se llevaría por delante a todo aquel que se pusiera en su camino.

Nunca. Susurró ella levantándose. Nunca, ahora lo dijo con un hilo de voz, vuelvas a atacarme así. Esto no fue ni siquiera una falta intencionada, sabías que no tenías ninguna posibilidad con la pelota. En segundos lo tenía inmovilizado. Le dio un puñetazo y le rompió la nariz.

Si alguien tiene algo que decir que lo diga, no voy a atacar a nadie más. Con esto agarró sus cosas y se fue.

Akira fue al lado de Fukuda. Le miró con desprecio y se fue tras ella.

Fucky. Dijo Hana muy calmado, cosa que sorprendió a todos. Si te sirve de consuelo por la nariz, podría haberte roto hasta el último hueso.

Unas manzanas más lejos.

Espera, un médico tiene que verte esa nariz, podría estar rota.

No lo está. Y aléjate que estoy de muy mala leche.

No, si no quieres ir al médico al menos déjame cortarte la hemorragia y no aceptaré un no por respuesta.

Habíamos quedado en que me darías espacio.

Esto no tiene nada que ver, ven. Por favor.

Está bien. Que tío más plasta. Akira solo sonrío feliz de haberla convencido.

Ahhhhhhhh! Socorro aléjate de mí bestia infernal. Gritaba histérica Kaori viendo avanzar hacia ella a Akira con un ungüento que escocía a morir.

No seas cría esto va a ayudarte.

Me importa un bledo, sal de mi casa.

Es mi casa y no te irás de aquí hasta que te cure.

Hmp! Soy mucho más fuerte que tú.

Quizás normalmente si, pero acabas de jugar un partido agotador, los medicamentos que tomas, te relajan y pierdes estamina, así que ahora yo soy más fuerte. Voy a tener cuidado, te lo prometo. Kaori volvió a sentarse levantando un poco la cabeza para que Akira pudiera aplicar el ungüento mejor.

Hiro-Kun me contó lo que ocurrió ayer a la salida del hospital¿estás bien? Y no me refiero físicamente.

No se porqué tendría que hablar contigo de esto.

Porqué me importas, mucho.

Si claro. No juegues conmigo Sendoh, podrías salir mal parado.

¿Por que no puedes entender que te aprecio y que no quiero verte sufrir?

Déjalo de una vez¿no te das cuenta que intento olvidarte por qué sigues complicándome la vida?

Por que no quiero que me olvides. Sabes este tiempo que he estado alejado de ti, me he dado cuenta de no solo me gustas sino que...que...te quiero.

No te creo¿me quieres hacer creer que de la noche a la mañana te has dado cuenta de eso? No me hagas reír.

¿QUE DEMONIOS TENGO QUE HACER PARA QUE ME CREAS?

A mi no me grites Akira Sendoh. Dijo con una voz fría. En las terapias de grupo para mujeres violadas había muchas que fueron primero maltratadas por sus parejas, y muchas de ellas decían lo mismo. Primero te gritan y luego te golpean, te piden perdón y prometen no volver a hacerlo, pero lo hacen. Y poco a poco caes en su telaraña esperando que cambie. No yo no permitiré que me pase eso. Aunque mi corazón me diga que debo creerlo no lo haré, nunca. No se dio cuenta de que lo dijo en voz alta.

Akira estaba atónito¿acaso la habían... habían? OH Dios! no quería ni pensarlo. Que puedo hacer para convencerla, las palabras no funcionan y si hago algo brusco será peor. No se dio cuenta de que por sus mejillas caían lágrimas y que empezó a sollozar. Poco a poco fue cayendo al suelo.

Kaori no sabía que hacer, era muy perturbador y doloroso verlo llorar, a él, el hombre de la sonrisa eterna. Y entonces recordó la conversación con Hiroaki. No, no iba a doblegarse, no importaba que el hombre a quien amara estuviera llorando desconsolado. ¿A quien quiero engañar? Diciendo esto se arrodillo frente Akira y lo tomó en sus brazos. Si alguna vez me haces daño dejaré que Hana te arranque la piel a tiras.

Esa terapia...

¿Quien te lo ha contado?

Lo dijiste en voz alta. Jamás te haré daño lo prometo. Pero a ti... tú... quiero decir...

No, a mi no. Yo solo iba de acompañante. Lentamente se fue acercando a Akira y le besó en los labios, acariciándole la espalda, lo que provocó que el chico gimiera ella aprovechó el momento para introducir su lengua.

Minutos después rompieron el contacto para respirar. Me siento como un uke. Declaró Akira con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Bueno es que si yo tuviera testosterona lo serias escoba con patas, tienes suerte de que tenga estrógenos.

Pero yo soy el chico así que...

Así que si no mides tus palabras vas a pasar la mano por la pared y morirás del síndrome de abstinencia. Ella pudo observar que el chico cogió el significado de sus palabras y este se sonrojó, otra vez.

Sabes me encanta que te sonrojes. Le besó en las mejillas y los labios.

Hasta mañana 'escoba con patas'.

Hasta mañana.

Akira...

¿Huh?

Te amo.

Y yo a ti.


	12. Dudas y felicidad

Disclaimer: No soy la dueña ni de Slam Dunk ni de ninguno de sus personajes.

Esto es un Sen-OC/ Ru-hana, que este o mejor dicho ESTA si me pertenece así que a quien no le guste que Sendoh esté con un personaje original y/o que sea una chica, lo siento pero es lo que hay; de todas formas os pido que antes de juzgar lo leáis, además ella no será una chica muy convencional que digamos.

Sumario: Hanamichi¿es hijo único, verdad, y el motivo por el que odiaba el básquet era porqué una chica que le rechazó estaba enamorada de un jugador de básquet¿no?

¿Quién es esa chica de pelo castaño oscuro que está colgada del cuello del Tensai? Y lo que de verdad le importa al dueño de la funeraria¿Sobrevivirá a los celos de cierto zorro de ojos azules?

**Shadir: **No me molesta lo de las faltas ortográficas, como ya he dicho soy catalana y a veces me confundo, (también soy un poco perezosa para coger un diccionario, ehehehe).

**Nian: **Gracias, el epílogo es muy cortito y está dentro del capítulo. Una cosa, si no te he mandado reviews por Evil Twin, es porqué a veces depende del día si veo que una história es angustiosa hasta que no tiene final no la leo. No lo puedo evitar soy una cursi a quien le encantan los finales felices. En cambio hay veces que me da por leerlos. Bueno en conclusión, que me gusta tu historia pero estos días mi toque de amargura ya lo cubre Khira-chan con Kodoku. Lo siento. Perdóname.

**Aska-ishida: **Bueno, pero ¿me lo prestas para escribir historias verdad?

**Nihonko: **No se si lo sabes, pero ese espíritu de destrucción que tienes asusta mucho. Pero de todas formas como dije este es el último capítulo, quizás más adelente haga una segunda parte. Pero de momento este es el final. Y como tengo a mis guardaespaldas no te tengo miedo. NYAHAHAHAHAHA!

**_CAPÍTULO 12: Dudas y Felicidad_**

Después de salir de la casa de Akira, una gata iba paseando muy feliz y atontada. De pronto se detuvo en seco. Mierda! Esta no soy yo, yo no soy como esas estúpidas que solo en pensar en su pareja, suspiran. Aunque quizás no está tan mal que de vez en cuando alguien me proteja y no al revés, eso no significa que sea débil. Pero no conseguía convencerse de que aquella relación era buena. Así que se fue al parque y se sentó en el mismo banco en que Kaede la encontró la otra vez.

Vaya parece que le tengo cariño a este banco. Murmuró sin darse cuenta de que tenía compañía.

En eso estoy de acuerdo, al menos esta vez no llueve. ¿Puedo sentarme? Preguntó Kaede.

Parece que tuvieras un radar para localizarme.

Deja de decir estupideces y dime que pasa.

Akira y yo nos hemos declarado, me ha dicho que me quiere y yo se lo he dicho a él.

¿No se supone que eso es bueno? Preguntó un zorrito muy confundido.

No me gusta el sentirme tan dependiente de alguien más, el hecho de que mi escudo se rompa con solo verlo llorar o triste, me cabrea.

Nunca creí que ese tipo llegara a ser capaz de llorar. Estuvieron unos minutos en silencio. A mi me ocurrió lo mismo. Vio que captó la atención de la chica. Tu hermano se metió en mi mundo y en mi vida al igual que un terremoto, arrasando todo lo que se encuentra en su camino.

Me costó mucho convencerme de que ya no había nada que hacer, y comprendí que a veces es bueno depender de alguien.

Si claro.

Lo digo en serio, todo tiene su cara y su cruz. Es verdad que pueden hacerte más daño si bajas tus defensas, pero también tienes algo más por lo que luchar y eso te hace más fuerte. Ocurre lo mismo que con la familia. Para ti Hana es el mejor ejemplo.

Si le pasara algo eso te destrozaría, pero estoy seguro de que cuando sientes que tus fuerzas te abandonan al pensar en él o en tus otros seres queridos, no solo las recuperes sino que aún te vuelves más fuerte.

Sabes para ser alguien que tiene un currículum académico que deja mucho que desear, eres muy inteligente y sabes mucho de sentimientos.

Tu y yo nos parecemos bastante y...De pronto Kaori lo abraza, el la rodea con os brazos.

De nada. Pero ahora será mejor que me sueltes si tu erizo nos ve así, estoy seguro de que se va a cabrear mucho me he dado cuenta de que es muy celoso.

¿Tanto como tu? Bromeó ella.

Muy graciosa, ahora verás.

Empiezan a hacerse cosquillas el uno al otro. Luego cuando recuperan sus alientos, se despiden y cada uno se va a su casa.

Cuando Kaori llegó a su casa su hermano la estaba esperando en el recibidor.

Llegas tarde. Le regañó su hermano, este se fijó en que la nariz de la chica parecía medio curada. Vaya no puedo creerme que una testaruda como tu haya ido al médico.

No he ido, me ha curado Akira. OH! Se me olvidaba un pequeño detalle sin importancia. Ahora somos pareja. Dicho esto deja en el salón a un mono rojo y un Santa Claus con su esposa con la boca abierta.

Mientras subía las escaleras hacía la cuenta atrás. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1...Ignición. Vaya no ha explotado.

NANIIIIIIII!.

Mierda! Por un segundo. Debo estar perdiendo cualidades.

¿Estuviste todo este tiempo en su casa verdad¿que paso¿hicisteis algo¿utilizasteis preservativos no, OH Dios! Voy a ser tío¿donde viviréis? Auch! Preguntaba frenético Hana hasta que la gatita tuvo bastante.

Deja de decir estúpideces, solo nos hemos declarado. No exageres. Que tu y el zorro...

Hana le tapó la boca antes de que pudiera terminar.

Ehehehe. Ya te está bien hermanito, ahora suéltame que tengo sueño. Vaya paso tanto tiempo con la marmota que se me pegan sus hábitos. Buenas noches Papá y Mamá. Esto último lo dijo sin pensar.

El matrimonio estaba que no se lo creía era la primera vez que los llamaba así. ¿Crees que ese chico ha hecho que sea más abierta? Preguntó la esposa de Anzai.

Creo que ha influido, pero el hecho de llevarse tan bien con Kaede, que también era así como ella, creo que ha tenido mucha importancia. Sea como sea, es feliz y eso es lo que de verdad importa¿no estas de acuerdo Hana?

Síp, hacía mucho tiempo que no la veía así. Aunque a ese erizo no se le ocurrirá nada raro si aprecia su vida. Gruñó apretando los puños. El matrimonio solo sonrío, esos dos realmente eran muy sobre protectores el uno con el otro.

Kaori se dirigía a casa de Akira, había decidido echarle una mano con el inglés, el tipo no es que destacara en esa materia. ¿Cómo diablos pretendes vivir en USA y jugar en la NBA si no sabes ni los verbos? Fue lo que ella le dijo cuando se enteró de la bochornosa nota que su novio había sacado en el último examen.

Cuando llegó tocó el timbre, oyó unos pasos que corriendo se dirigían a la puerta.

Ven pasa. Akira no la dejó ni saludar la metió dentro de la casa en un segundo.

Oi! 'escoba con patas' ¿dónde está el fuego?

En ningún sitio pero es que tengo la cena en el horno y se me va a quemar.

¿Cena pero si tenemos que estudiar toda la noche, creí que pasaríamos con pizzas? Dijo mientras lo seguía.

¿Estudiar para que? si esta mañana ya he aprobado la recuperación.

¿Entonces que hago aquí?

Vamos a celebrar que estamos juntos. Sabía que sería difícil convencerte de pasar la noche en mi casa sino me inventaba algo.

Puedo largarme en cuando me de la gana.

Ya lo se, pero estoy seguro de que no quieres.

Engreído.

Quizás, pero yo no quiero que te vayas. Te prometo que no intentaré nada si tú no quieres. Pero quédate.

Ella lo miró con indiferencia, Akira ya empezaba a creer que ella se marcharía. Pero entonces Kaori se sentó en la mesa, y con falso mosqueo le dijo...¿No creerás que después de haberme engañado todavía voy ayudarte a servir los platos verdad? Luego le sonrió dulcemente, le cogió por la manga del jersey e hizo que se agachara.

Akira agarró su rostro con las dos manos y la besó tiernamente aunque luego el beso se convirtió en 100 pasión.

Cuando se quedaron sin aire se separaron.

Voy...a mirar...el horno...Dijo mientras intentaba recuperar el aire y le daba pequeños picos en la boca.

Si...ve...no me ...gusta la...comida quemada. Contestó ella.

Cenaron entre risas, caricias, besos y metiéndose el uno con el otro. Luego fueron vieron unos videos.

Kaori estaba sentada con la cabeza de Akira en su regazo, acariciando el pelo del chico.

Si continúas así me voy a quedar dormido como un tronco.

Mejor así no tendré que preocuparme de tus manos de pulpo.

Eres muy mala. Dijo Akira haciendo morritos, luego le rodeo la cintura con los brazos. Poco a poco se fue incorporando al mismo tiempo que la besaba.

Ella colocó sus brazos en el cuello del moreno y se sentó en sus piernas, pecho contra pecho.

Akira empezó a besarle el cuello, mientras ella jugaba con su cabello y acariciaba la espalda del chico.

Akira se levantó y la cogió en brazos llevándola a su habitación. Cuando llegó la depositó suavemente encima de la cama y se tumbó encima de ella. Exploraban el uno la boca de otro, recorriendo con su lengua hasta el último rincón de esa cueva dulce y apetitosa.

Una de las manos de Akira se fue a un muslo mientras la otra jugaba con un pecho, pero Kaori no quería ser menos así que empezó a masajear el pene de su novio.

El chico empezó a gemir cada vez le costaba más controlarse, a Kaori esto le gustaba.

Akira se separó. Si continúas así no podré controlar mis instintos.

Quizás yo no quiero que los controles. Declaró ella con un ronroneo.

¿Estas segura de lo que dices¿No tienes por qué hacerlo si no quieres? Puedo esperar lo que haga falta.

Kaori suspiró, agarró la cara del chico con las dos manos y le dijo...Quiero-hacer-el-amor-contigo-escoba-con-patas. ¿Lo coges o te lo escribo en un papel con dibujitos incluidos¿Huh?

Solo quería asegurarme, no te arrepentirás te lo prometo. Dicho esto le saca la camiseta y se queda mirando su busto. Oi! Así sin ropa parecen más grandes. Ella iba a pegarle un pellizco pero le agarró las manos y las puso por encima de la cabeza de la chica. Tsk, tsk. No te aceleres. Sujetó las dos muñecas de ella con una de sus manos mientras con la otra intentaba quitarle el sostén.

Memo! Sin esfuerzo se liberó y se posicionó encima del chico. Aún no te has dado cuenta de que soy más fuerte. Declaró. Sentada a horcajadas en las piernas del chico se quitó el sostén ella misma y luego le quitó el jersey a Akira; para luego dirigirse a los pantalones del chico, se sorprendió cuando vio que no llevaba nada debajo.

¿Esto no lo tenias planeado verdad? No le dejó responder, le besó ardientemente en la boca mientras jugaba con los pezones del chico. Akira mientras hacia maniobras para desprenderla de pantalones y bragas. Antes que la chica se diera cuanta ella también estaba completamente desnuda.

Espera...espera. Pidió Kaori entre jadeos. No me gustaría que darme en estado a los 17 años. Dime donde tienes los preservativos.

Akira no le contestó abrió el cajón de la mesilla del lado de la cama y se lo dio.

Muy bien nunca he puesto uno de estos, pero creo que se hace así...Decía mientras le ponía el condón a su pareja.

El pobre Akira cada vez se excitaba más, cuando vio que ya se lo había puesto, la tumbó en la cama y se posicionó entre sus piernas. Entonces comenzó a besarla por el cuello, luego bajó a sus pechos, mientras lamía y chupaba uno, acariciaba con una mano el otro. Luego intercambió la dulce tortura de un pecho al otro.

Minutos después introducía uno de sus largos dedos en la vagina de Kaori, esta arqueó la espalda ante la intrusión. Como hacía mucho deporte se le desprendió hace años el himen. Pero eso no impidió que sintiera un punzada de dolor por su estrechez.

Para quitarle el dolor Akira daba hacía movimientos circulares con el dedo a la vez que la besaba. Luego añadió otro dedo, al que más tarde se le unió otro. Cuando notó que ya estaba bastante dilatada; empezó a meter su pene dentro.

Esperó a que Kaori se acostumbrara, entonces empezó a embestir suave y lentamente.

Poco a poco iba aumentando la rapidez.

Ahhh...sigue...más...más...si...rápido. Decía entre gemidos y jadeos Kaori, sentía como su abdomen quemaba, pero era una sensación increíblemente placentera.

Akira también emitía unos gemidos roncos, no tardaría mucho en llegar al límite, pero se contuvo quería que los dos llegaran al mismo tiempo.

Kaori llegó al orgasmo primero con un grito ahogado, cuando Akira sintió que las paredes internas de su amante comprimían su miembro explotó dentro de ella.

Se dejó caer encima de Kaori, luego volteó de modo que ella descansara encima de su pecho.

Cuando tu hermano se entere me va a despellejar vivo. Susurró mientras acariciaba la espalda de ella.

No te preocupes yo te protegeré. Dijo ella riendo y haciendo pequeños círculos con los dedos en su pecho.

¿No te arrepientes de haberte entregado a mi verdad? Preguntó con un poco de miedo Akira.

Kaori iba a soltarle un sarcasmo pero vio la mirada triste de su novio. Claro que no, eso jamás.

Te amo, que te quede claro, do'aho.

Pasas demasiado tiempo con Ru. Dijo feliz pero un poco celoso.

No seas celoso prácticamente es mi hermano. Declaró ella acariciando la mejilla del chico. Ahora cállate y déjame dormir. Replicó bromeando al mismo tiempo que daba un pequeño beso en los labias a Akira.

Lo ves tengo razón, pasas demasiado tiempo con él. Aunque ahora que lo pienso los gatos tiene fama de ser un poco dormilones y perezosos. Bromeó Akira, pero se dio cuenta de que ella ya se había dormido.

Duerme gatita, siempre estaré a tu lado. Aishiteru Ka-chan. Murmuró besando el pelo de la chica.

Aishiteru Aki-chan. Murmuró ella entre sueños. Akira solo sonrió y se quedó dormido.

**EPÍLOGO**

A la mañana siguiente Kaori se despertó con unas pequeñas cosquillas en el abdomen, no le hizo mucha falta usar sus neuronas para saber de quien se trataba. Akira déjame dormir tengo sueño.

Vaya! Parece increíble que una maniática como tú no quiera entrenar. Se burló él.

Vamos levántate.

Nop!

Akira sonríe de forma hentai, le quita las sabanas, la carga en brazos y la mete dentro de la ducha.

Ahhhhhhhhh! Estúpido odio el agua fría. Ahhhhhhh! Ahora verás. Pensó ella. Después de esto lo jala dentro con ropa y todo, abre la llave de agua caliente y empieza a desnudarle, luego le masajea su erección que ya es visible por las caricias a que le están sometiendo, cuando ve que el pobre está totalmente excitado. Para en seco y sale del baño dejando a un jugador de básquet de lo más frustrado.

Hmp. Así aprenderá a no despertarme y no meterme en una ducha de agua fría.

Akira después de haber terminado el trabajo que su cruel novia comenzó, salió del baño mosqueado, solo con una toalla en sus caderas.

¿Sabes? No entiendo como puedes pasar de ser dulce y romántica, a ser tan cruel. Pero pensaba. He, he. Voy con ventaja ella todavía está completamente desnuda.

Si no te gusta, te aguantas yo no cambiaré ni por ti ni por nadie.

Ni yo lo quiero, solo que te pasaste con el 'castigo'. Decía abrazándola, ella recostó su cabeza en el pecho del chico.

Duele. ¿Sabes? Me duele no creo que hoy pueda correr. Dijo un poco sonrojada no por hablar de ello sino por admitir que estaba débil.

Lo siento, debí haberlo entendido. ¿Me perdonas? Ella le contestó con un beso, luego le quitó la toalla. Se arrodilló frente a él, y metió el pene de su novio en su boca. Lamiéndolo suave de la base hasta le punta, mientras con la otra mano masajeaba los testículos.

Akira enredó sus dedos en el pelo de la chica mientras gemía de placer.

Poco a poco Kaori aumentó el ritmo. Poco tiempo después con un grito Akira se venia dentro de su boca.

Ella bebió hasta la última gota y luego lo besó en los labios.

Akira limpió con su lengua el rostro y la mano de la chica.

¿Contesta esto a tú pregunta Koi? Dijo con un tono pícaro.

Si, y me alegro que esta vez hayas terminado lo que empezaste. Le decía mientras le besaba por toda la cara. Voy a llamar a tu hermano para decirle que tienes un poco de fiebre, y que te he convencido para que no vayas a entrenar.

Vale¿Me acompañas al insti con tu coche? Esas brujas se van a quedar heladas. Nyahahahaha.

Solo me quieres para lucirte. Exclamó el chico haciendo morritos.

Nop, también para el sexo. Dijo como si nada ella. Vio Akira sonrojarse y se echó a reír. Akira le dio una pequeña palmada en el culo y la abrazó.

Vamos, vístete. Quiero contárselo a Kaede.

¿Le vas a contar que has pasado la noche conmigo?

Síp, el me lo contó cuando lo hizo con Hana, además no quiero perderme la cara como un tomate que se le quedará. Nyahahahaha.

Eres de lo que no hay.

Ya lo se, soy única.

Días después en el tejado del instituto...

Bueno y esto es lo que ocurrió...NANI¿Como es que no estás como la grana? Preguntó decepcionada Kaori.

Ya sabía que tramabas algo, además tu misma me dijiste que el sexo es una cosa normal, hermanita. Le replicó un zorro dormilón muy calmado, pero disfrutando la frustración de su cuñada.

De pronto la expresión de Kaede se volvió solemne. Hana y yo vamos a hacer público que somos pareja. Es posible que las cosas se pongan feas...Kaori puso un dedo en sus labios.

Yo siempre estaré a vuestro lado y no te preocupes por si algún idiota homo fóbico intenta dañaros. Yo me ocupo, incluso tengo unos amigos que tienen ganas de marcha. Pero en cuanto a los comentarios, de esto no podré protegeros. Pero de todos modos voy a apoyaros y estoy segura de que el equipo también lo hará.

Ya lo se pero me preocupa Hana, aunque él fuera quien lo sugirió que lo sacáramos todo a la luz.

Hana lo soportará todo si te tiene a su lado, no lo dudes. Vamos es la hora de la verdad.

Kaede y Hana se aseguraron de que mucha gente pudiera verles. Estaban en el patio con la Gundam y el resto del equipo, incluso Akagi y Kogure estaban ahí. Obviamente divididos en grupitos. Pero todos les animaban con sus miradas. Bueno Haruko no tenía ni la menor idea de que pasaba.

De repente Kaede le robó un beso a Hana, el cual correspondió. Todo el mundo estaba en silencio. Cunado se separaron Kaede fue el primero en hanblar.Ahora que tenemos vuestra atención, Hana y yo somos pareja, no queremos esconderlo más. Nuestros amigos y familia nos apoyan y eso es lo único que nos importa. A quien no le guste que se aguante. Esto lo dijo mirando con una mirada de odio a Haruko.

Después se fueron a sus aulas como si nada.

Durante días tuvieron que soportar las miradas y los comentarios de los estudiantes y algunos profesores. A medida que pasaba el tiempo las aguas se fueron calmando. Haruko se había trasladado de instituto. Pero a nadie le importó un carajo.

Bueno parece que las aguas están de nuevo calmadas. Exclamó Kaori mientras practicaba sus tiros en el gimnasio con Kaede, Hana y Akira. Todo ha sido bastante fácil.

¿Fácil, el primer día casi nos linchan, por si no lo recuerdas. Exclamó Hana.

Ahí está casi, ya me ocupé yo de esos bastardos. He, he fue entretenido. No hubo ninguna baja en la batalla, de nuestro bando. Misión cumplida. ORE WA TENSAI, NYAHAHAHAHA! Acabó riendo Kaori.

Los tres chicos solo suspiraron con tres gotas enormes de sudor en sus cabezas.

Ella y su maldita jerga militar. Dijo resignado Hana.

_**OWARI**_


End file.
